UnLucky
by FujiSyuuske
Summary: A stunning beauty, a tsundere basketball player. "Ne Your Midorima Shintarou right?" A sudden meeting "Yeah, who are you nanodayo?" A mysterious smile "Play me, one on one but if I win then you'll be my boyfriend" - - Pale red hair; almost the color of peach, crystal red eyes, and silky smooth skin. To me who relies on luck she was what I called 'UnLucky'.
1. Chapter 1

? P.O.V.

The sound of the ticking clock resounded in my ears as I placed my piece down onto the board, my mind already visualizing my win.

"Checkmate." I sulked unhappily. "Nii-san your not being fair! You always go easy on me." I whined, a pout on my face.

"I'm only going easy on you because your going easy on me." He answered blankly, his eyes softening as he met mine.

"Whatever nii-san,"I stuck my tongue out at him before getting up from my comfortable seat.I stretched my body before turning to face my older brother. "By the way nii-san, I will be going out today and I'm not bringing the body guards."

His bright red eyes narrowed at me, an intimidating aura around his body. "Where are you going?" He questioned, his overprotective brother mode turning on.

"Don't worry, I'm not going far and stop trying to scare me nii-san you know that doesn't work on me." I ruffled his crimson red hair.

"Yuki..." he sighed in defeat, "are you sure you don't want to bring the bodyguards?" He worriedly pushed on, his eyes practically begging me to take the guards with me.

"Nii-san no, I'll be back really quickly I just have someone I want to meet." I stated.

"Fine but call me if anything happens and be back before six, a minute late and I will send out a search party." He threatened, his tone serious as he held onto my smaller hands.

"Okay nii-san, can I go now?" I asked with a small grin, something I only showed to my older brother.

He sighed in defeat and I kissed his cheeks. "Thank you nii-san, oh and don't you dare follow me." I said before leaving his room.

I left the house and called a cab so my brother won't know where I'm going. "Where to miss?"

"Shutoku high school," I answered, my face stoic as I stared out the window blankly.

Midorima P.O.V

Practice finished and as usual Takao was pestering me about something I wasn't paying attention to. We were walking home when a figure with long peach colored hair caught my attention. Maybe it was the unusual hair color or maybe it was because of the fact that she was staring right at me with uncanny red eyes that seemed all to familiar for my liking.

"Do you know her Shin-chan?" The raven haired male inquired while discreetly pointing at the slender girl.

"No nanodayo~" I replied as we kept walking toward the front gate where she was leaned against the wall.

"Hmm? I would assume she's waiting for someone but she staring at you so maybe someone from the basketball team?" Takao shrugged before suddenly smirking, "or maybe she's secretly laughing at you for carrying that dango ball." Takao teased making an irk mark appear on my forehead.

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose while forcing myself to calm down. 'I can't have witnesses when I kill takao.' I repeated in my mind.

"Ne~ your Midorima Shintarou right?" The woman spoke, her voice smooth making me feel like I just heard angels sing.

"Shin-chan?" Takao's voice brought me back, I didn't even realize I had been thrown into a daydream.

I coughed to hide my embarrassment before answering. "Yeah, who are you nanodayo?"

My grassy green gems met her scarlet red eyes and I could feel the strong aura around her suffocating me, it was almost as if I was in the presence of someone of great importance. The aura she radiated almost reminded me of Akashi.

"You can call me Yuki," her apathetic expression changed as a smile graced her face.

I could feel heat rush into my cheeks as I let the sun gleam over my glasses to hide my eyes. "What do you need from me nanodayo?" I inquired trying to be polite since she seemed older.

"Play me, one on one but if I win you'll be my boyfriend." She grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Eh? You want shin-chan to be your boyfriend?" Takao broke into a yell, his eyes seemingly bulging out of his eye sockets.

"Mhm, Midorima Shintarou whose part of the generation of miracles, with high arc balls you shoot three pointers with absolute accuracy. You keep your fingers taped when your not playing and you believe in oha asa horoscopes, you say nanodayo a lot and your a tsundere."

My eyes grew wide, is she... A fangirl?

I remembered how rabid Kise's fan girls were and a shiver ran down my spine, my hold on today's lucky item tightened as I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat.

"So will you accept? Mr. Tsun Tsun" she challenged with a confident smile playing on her pink lips.

I looked down on the shorter girl, my blush completely gone.

"Do you think you can beat me?" I spoke, my pride taking a huge blow at her cocky smile.

"Depends, so will you play me or not?" Her smile didn't falter, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes.

Somewhere deep in my mind the rational me spoke 'don't do it, there's something about her plus you don't need to prove anything to her.'

"Are you scared a little girl like me will beat you?" She taunted effectively pushing away any rational part of me to the depths of my mind.

"Your on but what will I get if I beat you nanodayo?" I pushed my glasses up, my tone dripping with annoyance.

"Whatever you want." She whispered, a finger over her lips in a seductive manner.

I could feel the growing annoyance within me being over powered by a great sense of curiosity. I wonder what it is about this girl but she just... intrigues me.

"If I win I'll have you answer all my questions." I mumbled without thinking.

"So you accept?" She once again asked, her red eyes glowing dangerously with joy.

"I accept nanodayo"

She smirked in victory and as soon as I saw her face a feeling of regret immediately flooded into my body, like unstoppable water she crushed me without restraint.

For the first time in my life, I felt completely helpless. From the way she dribbled to the way she shot the ball, everything was done with elegance and dare I say it was flawless.


	2. Chapter 2

Midorima P.O.V

I stayed lying on the ground, my shirt drenched in sweat as a small figure hovered over me.

"Good game." A soft voice resounded in my ears as an outstretched hand came to view, I bit my lip trying to hold in my frustrated tears.

I lost to a girl and even worse I couldn't score a single point. My breathing was ragged and my whole body felt numb and yet there she was standing with a smile, her fragrant scent still intact. She beat me without breaking a sweat, literally.

"Don't feel down, if it makes you feel better I went all out so this outcome was only fitting." She kneeled down beside me before wiping some of my sweat with a green towel.

What kind of person tries to cheer another up by telling them that any resistance was futile to begin with and it was a match he could never win?

I could feel my eyes burn with unshed tears and she smiled gently at me. "Well Mido-kun at least your not going to go through your entire life without a single girlfriend." She said while wiping away the tears that mixed with my sweat.

Seriously is she trying to make me feel better or insult me?

I heard the soft jingle of piano playing and she immediately looked at the elegant white watch that sat on her left wrist.

"Oh no" she breathed out before quickly answering her phone, the mesmerizing piano music coming to a halt.

"Nii-san, I'm fine" she quickly spoke

"I swear I'll be back, don't send them out. I'm coming right now." She sounded stressed "yeah, love you too. Bye, I'll see you at home" she muttered into the phone.

I sat up from the ground and she stood up, her hands still waiting for mine. I accepted her offer and she helped me up before leaning up and kissing my cheek. Heat immediately shot up my face and I could tell I was probably as red as an apple by now.

"I'll see you soon Mido-kun" she grinned before running out of the park.

I remained standing in the middle of the court, my face still in shock. That was my first kiss...

"Wow. Shin-chan... I don't know what to say." Takao snapped me out of my thoughts, his words perfectly describing what I felt.

I could say I was confused but it would be an understatement, in a word I was speechless.

I noticed the teasing smile spreading on takao's face and decided it was time to get home. "Let's go takao" I began walking away making sure I was a few steps ahead so takao wouldn't be able to see my flushed cheeks. I'm never going to live this down.

"I'm home" I called out as I walked in through the front door, my lucky item in hand.

I knew I should've bought a bigger dango doll.

"Welcome home Shintarou" mother greeted with a smile, the aroma of her cooking filled my nose and I let a smile tug on my lips. "Dinner will be ready in a bit so go change and come eat okay?"

I nodded my head before absentmindedly going to my room, I walked to the bathroom and immediately got out of my sweaty clothes. I placed my glasses next to the sink before entering the warm shower, the hot water massaging my numb body as I let the water hide my tears.

The frustration within me crushing me to the ground, the heavy weight in my chest subsiding as I remembered the cheery grin she showed me after placing a kiss on my cheek. My hand subconsciously reached up to my cheek, the soft sensation of her lips lingering on my warm skin. I could feel the wild beating of my heart as my mind filled with images of the strange girl.

She was weird, something about her intrigued me yet a part of me screamed danger.

"I'm guessing dad and Midorin are having daddy daughter day" I stated while taking a bit out of my rice portion.

"How'd you know Shin-chan" Mom looked at me curiously, her lips curved into a smile.

"They weren't here when I came home plus their not here now nanodayo~" I pushed my glasses up and mother chuckled in response.

"That's my Shin-chan, always so smart" she cooed "so Shin-chan anything interesting happen today? You were a little late coming home." She inquired intuitively, nothing ever gets past her.

"Just played some basketball at a nearby park nanodayo~" I replied, technically I'm not lying I'm just not telling the whole truth.

"Hmm?" Mom mused but didn't bother pushing it further "I see"

Yuki P.O.V

"Nii-san I already said I was sorry." I pouted.

"No, this is your punishment" he stated, his arms tightening around my waist pulling me closer to his toned chest.

"Your always like this nii-san, it's not even punishment." I inhaled his manly cologne, my body relaxing in his strong hold.

I felt his body shake as a hearty chuckle escaped his lips. "It's because your special to me Yukina" he whispered, his silky smooth voice resounding in my ears.

"Nii-san, I'm going out tomorrow." I turned around so my face was facing his.

"Where are you going?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I giggled at him, I wrapped my arms around his torso while entangling my legs with his.

"Secret~ oh and I won't be bringing guards" I replied, my head leaning on his chest.

"Yuki-" I cut him off by placing a finger over his soft lips, a smile graced my face and I caressed his soft cheeks.

"I'm going nii-san, I promise I'll be back before dark."

"Fine" he sighed, his head leaning towards my hand.

I chuckled softly before placing a kiss on his cheeks. "Good night, nii-san"

"Good night yuki" I snuggled closer to his chest, letting his heart beat lull me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Midorima P.O.V

My alarm clock rang loudly, the sound echoing in my room. I groggily slammed a hand on the alarm effectively shutting it up, I dragged my body out of bed before taking a quick shower and doing my morning routine.

I wore my uniform before grabbing today's lucky item; a ball pen. I walked down the stairs only to be greeted by the aroma of my mothers western style breakfast.

"Shin-chan good morning, breakfast is ready" mom beamed as she arranged the table

"Morning" I greeted while pushing my black rimed glasses up the bridge of my nose, I sat on my usual seat before eating some good French toast.

I finished eating quickly before kissing my mom goodbye "I'm off"

"Have a safe trip, don't be out too late" she replied before the front door shut.

As usual I saw takao on my doorstep waiting patiently with a smile plastered on his face. "Morning shin-chan" he greeted with a mischievous glint clear in his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him while cautiously approaching the devious male, what is he up to?

Takao and I began walking to school together, our steps were in sync as we passed through the serene neighborhood.

"So shin-chan when are you meeting with your girlfriend?" Takao inquired with an annoying smirk playing on his lips.

An irk mark grew on my head as I tried to ignore his stupid question.

"She's not my girlfriend nanodayo~" I muttered

"Hmm? But didn't you make a deal with her?" Takao pushed on, the irk mark on my head growing each time he speaks. Takao continued to ramble and I was just about ready to kill him when he said something that caught my interest. "Come to think of it how did she even know you, are you sure you don't know her?"

"..." I rattled my brain for anything that would give me a clue to who the girl was, how she knew me, and why she wanted me as her... B-boyfriend. "I don't know her nanodayo~" I quickly said while trying to suppress the heat forming on my cheeks.

Takao noticed my flushed cheeks and gave a teasing smirk "but you like her right? After all you even kissed" he spoke loudly, enough for the people around us to hear.

I felt the heat rush up to the tips of my ears as the girls face entered my mind.

"Isn't that Midorima-kun?" I heard some girls chattering in the background, their high pitched voices bringing me out of my trance.

I sent takao a death glare, a dark aura surrounding my body.

"Wait until there are no witnesses" I whispered darkly, the sun shining against my glasses causing my eyes to disappear from his sight.

A shiver ran down takao's spine as he heard my bone chilling tone, I could see him visibly grow smaller with a strained smile on his face. "C-calm down shin-chan, let's talk this over alright?" He stuttered, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

We reached the school's front gate and it would've been the prefect chance to murder takao if it hadn't been for the pink haired girl with uncanny red eyes staring right at us, a witness.

"Hmm? Aren't you shin-chan's girlfriend?" Takao asked making another irk mark grow on my forehead, it's like he really has a death wish.

"She's not my girlfriend nanodayo/yes I am" we spoke simultaneously

I noticed some people stopping as a crowd began forming around us, this is going to be a long day.

"Eh? S-Shintarou... What are you saying after doing this and that to me yesterday?" She spoke with tears in her eyes, making everyone present send me dirty looks.

What the hell did I do nanodayo?

"Oh... Shin-chan you made her cry, I didn't know you were this type of man." Takao played along making a third irk mark grow on my forehead, that's it!

Three strikes!

'He's out' I thought as a sickly sweet smile formed on my face, my eyes met takao's and he gulped feeling the dangerous aura around me.

"I can't believe it either. To think he was that kind of guy"

"And here I kind of respected him because of his basketball skills, it's too bad he's such an ass"

I could hear the crowd talking around me and that's when a soft voice interrupted the chatter. "Um... Please don't say that about shin-chan, he's actually a real sweet heart he's just being tsundere right now" she defended me

I could see both guys and girls eyes turning into hearts as they cooed at her cuteness.

"What's your name?" Someone suddenly asked

"Call me Yuki" she smiled

"ShinYu for life" a girl squealed in delight

I could feel myself getting more and more confused, what the hell was going on?

Yuki giggled softly, her laugh almost sounding like an angels sweet melody. "Shintarou I brought you a homemade lunch" she handed me a wrapped bento box.

I noticed the smile on the girls face as everyone cheered. How cunning, she planned this so that I couldn't refuse. I eyed the scarlet eyed young woman as I reached out for the lunch she made.

"I'll come watch your basketball practice later" she spoke and that's when I noticed something about the smile she showed in front of all these people.

They were fake.

The smile she held on her face yesterday was softer, brighter, and more genuine.

"Okay" I breathlessly spoke, I didn't even realize I had been holding my breath in her presence. I didn't know why I agreed, maybe it was my curiosity or maybe it was because of her overwhelming charisma.

"I'll see you after school then shin-chan, I hope to hear about your comments on my cooking." She walked closer to me before placing a kiss on my cheeks in front of everyone gathered around us, cheers immediately broke out but the only thing I heard was the loud beating of my own heart.

My face flushed a bright red as a single thought ran through my mind. 'What have I gotten myself into?'


	4. Chapter 4

Midorima P.O.V

The day dragged on, classes were boring and my mind was filled with images of 'that' girl. I can't stand how easily she just barged into my life, I especially hated the fact that I was reacting exactly the way she wanted. I felt like a pawn in her game of chess...

"-an. Shin-chan." Takao called repeatedly, his hands flailing around in front of my face.

I slapped his hand away with a soft grunt "what nanodayo?"

"It's lunch time already shin-chan, I've been calling you for five minutes already. Seriously! Your lucky our teacher didn't notice you day dreaming about your beautiful girlfriend" takao playfully added, a light shove being directed to my side.

I sent the raven head a glare before getting up from my seat; with my lucky item and Yuki's lunch box in hand I walked out of the room with takao following closely behind.

"Oh shin-chan your actually going to eat it" takao mused as we headed to the school's empty courtyard.

"It's not like I want to nanodayo" I pushed my glasses up in an attempt to hide my blushing face, takao and I sat by the biggest tree with our backs leaning against the tree bark.

The spring air entered my nose as fragrant petals danced with the wind, I opened the wrapped lunch box before gaping at the carefully prepared lunch. The aroma of delicious food immediately attacked my nostrils as my eyes bulged out of my eye sockets.

"Wow... Yuki-chan can really cook" takao snapped me back into reality, I awkwardly coughed trying to get over the embarrassment of gaping at the beautifully prepared lunch.

"You haven't even tasted it nanodayo" my tsundere side took over, the words rolling off my tongue smoothly.

"Your such a tsundere shin-chan" he laughed lightly as I grabbed a pair of chopsticks, my bright green gems eyeing the mouth watering food.

The soft fluffy egg omelette melted in my mouth, the rich taste causing me to drop my chopsticks.

"-in-chan. Shin-chan? Is it that good?" Takao questioned, his hands reaching for the scrumptious meal that belongs to ME!

I pulled the boxed lunch away from takao's hands and he immediately offered me a pout "shin-chan, not fair."

I ignored his complaints and continued eating the lunch Yuki prepared, I had to admit it was amazing but I doubt I'd be able to tell her that face to face.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Let me try at least one" takao kept on pushing on

"Takao shut up, your being loud nanodayo" I turned away making sure to hide the half finished food from takao's prying eyes.

"But shin-chan! Your not being fair" he whined like a child as I took my last bite, I felt a weight on my back as takao's warm breath brushed against my neck. "Eh? You already finished?!" He yelled right next to my ears, his loud voice causing me to flinch.

I glared at the shocked ravenette, a dangerous aura surrounding my whole body.

"Ta-ka-o" I pronounced his name in syllables, my tone low and venomous. I could feel takao stiffen as fear coursed through his veins, my hands took the opportunity to put his head under my iron grip. "How many times have I told you to stop shouting in my ears nanodayo?"

"Sh-shin-chan, calm down okay? Without me you won't have anyone to help you with Yuki-chan." He put his hands up in defeat, a cold sweat running down his spine as my aura simmered down at the mention of the mysterious female.

"Whatever, it's not like I cared anyways nanodayo" I packed the empty box quickly before leaving a grinning takao to his thoughts.

I don't like the glint in his eyes...

I walked back to class alone, takao's usual presence not following me around like a lost puppy.

He's definitely planning something.

Classes resumed and takao barely made it in time for our afternoon lessons. I scrutinized the raven haired teen wondering what he was up to but nothing came to mind.

I spaced out all class period until the girl in front of me handed me a piece of paper, I looked at the white sheet with blank eyes.

What the hell is this?

"Alright you may now begin, those who do not finish must stay after school"

I looked beside me go see takao already filling in the answers, my eye twitched at the sound of the ticking clock. Five minutes. There's only five minutes of class left so why in the world would our teacher give us a pop quiz!?

Every second that passed made my heart want to leap out of my chest, I grabbed my mechanical pencil before trying to fill in the answers only to notice the pencils lack of lead.

My mind drifted to today's lucky item; a ball pen.

I smirked feeling accomplished before taking the cap of my gel pen, my eyes darted around the empty sheet. Is this in another language or what? I took a deep breathe in an attempt to calm myself, that's right I must remain calm.

First of all I should write my name, I nodded my head as I neatly wrote my name on the white sheet of paper.

I read the first question and my brows immediately furrowed together, this question is defective. What kind of question is this anyways? How will it even help me in the future? It's not like I'm aiming to be the know it all.

I skipped the first question and read the second question. It's not like I couldn't answer it, I just wanted to see what the second question was about.

My thoughts ran rampant with each question I skipped, why is everything so complicated? I only spaced out for a day so what the hell is up with all these nonsensical questions? Just when I was on the verge of tearing the nasty sheet of paper in front of me the bell rang, it's sound echoing throughout the whole school.

"Alright class, those who are done hand me the assessment quiz before you leave" the teacher spoke and that's when it finally clicked.

Everything looked foreign because we haven't learned it yet...

I noticed takao shuffling out of his seat, his eyes met mine and he offered me a devious grin. My eyes immediately widened as he left the room.

Basketball practice, Yuki, takao... aperfect recipe for disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

Yukina p.o.v

I sipped my sweet iced tea, the liquid filling my mouth in pure sugary sweetness. My eyes traveled to my phone as it vibrated on the table.

I picked up my phone with a smile thinking it was nii-san.

"Hello?"

'Yukina-sama' a familiar voice called from the other side of the line, my smile immediately dropped as my red eyes grew dim.

"What is it?"

'The results for the 'tests' is here'

"... Thank you, leave them in my room and make sure nii-san doesn't see it. I will look over it when I get home" I stated

'Of course Yukina-sama'

"Good, I'll be home before eight" I hung up with a tired sigh, I looked at my phone with glazed eyes.

The results are finally here, I could feel my heart beating loudly against my chest as my hands shook slightly as fear coursed through my veins.

"Your check ma'am" the waitress handed me the bill

I took a deep breath forcing myself to calm down, I rummaged through my bag before taking my card out of my wallet.

"Here" I handed it to her, the waitresses eyes looked at the card with furrowed eye brows.

"Excuse me miss but we don't take this type of card" she spoke, her eyes examining my black card with confused eyes.

I looked at the waitress with a slightly annoyed expression "whose the manager here?" I questioned

"Excuse me ma'am but you don't need to get my manager involved in this. Just pay the bill or I will call the cops." She threatened

I noticed people beginning to stare at us in wonder as murmurs filled the once serene place.

"I suggest you just call your manager without a fuss"

"And I suggest you stop trying to use fake cards, did you think I was stupid or something?" What a sassy waitress, this is why I hate ignorant people.

"Is there something wrong here?" A middle aged man with black rimmed glasses questioned, his brows furrowed together as he looked at his employee and at me.

"Oh manager great timing, this bitch over here is trying to get away with using a fake card" the waitress spouted while managers eyes widened as he recognized the infinity symbol on my black card.

"I'm am very sorry ma'am, please excuse our rudeness." He immediately bowed to me, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as everyone stared at him dumb fondly.

"It is alright, just please hurry up I have some business to attend to after this" I responded quickly, my tone calm as I packed my things into my bag.

"Of course, right away ma'am" the manager bowed once more before dragging the waitress away.

"I can't believe you would disrespect her like that, don't you know that the black card your holding is also known as the 'infinity card'? It's a card that allows its user to use however much money he/she wishes and there are currently only 5 people who have this kind of card." The manager shouted at his ignorant employee.

Murmurs rose in the background and I could feel prying eyes looking at me with amazement, jealousy, and envy. I chuckled in my mind, their just waiting for me to trip up.

I walked to the counter to get my card back, with plenty apologies and a scared smile the manager sent me off with a sweet vanilla milkshake. I shook my head while leisurely strolling through the crowded town, I walked towards shutoku with the cold drink in hand.

I took a sip and my eyes immediately widened "this is good..." I muttered to myself

I walked into shutoku, my eyes scanning the place for the gymnasium when a large hand was placed on my shoulder. My whole body went into alert mode as I moved away quickly ready to attack if needed.

The memories of 'that' day streaming into my mind like a video on replay. It was three years ago but I remember it like it was yesterday, the haunting memories always seemed to find a way to seep into my mind.

 _"Yukina-chan" a sickly sweet smile was present on the man's face_

 _I trembled in fear, my body curling into a ball as I pushed my back towards the wall hoping that I could disappear. My body shook with fear as the man came closer, the scent of alcohol immediately radiating off of his brutish body._

 _The chains on my wrists and ankles rattled loudly in my ears as the man came closer with each second that passed by, seconds passed like years in this cramped pitch black room._

 _"Don't be scared Yukina-chan I won't hurt you" he smiled, his disgusting breath brushing against my pale skin._

 _He's been keeping me here for who knows how long; there were no windows, no way to tell time. In this place filled with nothingness the only thing that kept me sane were the thoughts of seeing my family again._

 _My mother, my father, and of course my older brother. Everyday I wake up hoping to see my brothers smiling face next to me, his warm hands wiping my tears away, and reassuring me everything was just a nightmare._

"Wow. Calm down Yuki-chan" I was brought back by a raven haired teen smiling sheepishly at me, his hands raised as if telling me he meant no harm.

"Oh it's just you" I sighed in relief, letting the breath I didn't know I was holding out.

"The one and only" he grinned playfully "your looking for shin-chan right?"

I nodded my head and he smiled "he's still finishing an assessment test because he was to busy daydreaming in class" he snickered while leading the way to where I'm assuming the courts are.

"By the way Yuki-chan I never got to formally introduce myself, my names kazunari takao. I'm shin-chan's best friend" he saluted with a mischievous glint in his slanted eyes.

"What are you planning?" I inquired, a devilish smile gracing my face.

"Would you like to prank shin-chan with me?" He suggested, the flash of excitement in his eyes pulling me in and in that moment I knew.

Takao and I would get along just fine.

"What's the plan?" I grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Midorima p.o.v

I finally finished my assessment quiz and handed it to the teacher before rushing out of the room. The halls were empty making it easy to maneuver through them, with my thoughts going rampant my heart pounded loudly.

Please don't let takao and Yuki meet without me there.

With sweat soaking my shirt I quickly slammed the door open only to see the regulars and non regulars doing their usual practice. My eyes searched the sea of people for the eye catching peach haired young woman but instead found takao and the rest of the players looking at me with shocked faces.

I let out a sigh of relief before wiping away the beads of sweat that formed on my forehead as I walked toward a grinning takao.

"Shin-chan your late" he spoke, a basketball in hand and an ear to ear grin on his face.

"Have you seen Yuki nanodayo?" I ignored his statement as my eyes continued to search for the intriguing woman.

"Hmm? Your looking for Yuki? You really miss her already" takao teased as he used his elbow to playfully jab my sides.

"Tch. It's not like I was looking forward to seeing her nanodayo. I was just curious" I retorted, heat creeping onto my cheeks.

I noticed no bright red hair in the gym and couldn't help but feel disappointed in the outcome.

Wait!

Disappointed?

I thought I didn't want her here?

Yeah, that's right. I don't want her here so there's no reason to feel disappointed. If anything I should be feeling relief that she didn't get to talk to takao and that she isn't here to bother me.

"-chan. Wow your really deep in thought. Were you thinking of-"

"No nanodayo! I wasn't thinking of her" I quickly cut takao off, my cheeks being covered my a pink tint.

"... I was going to say you were thinking of me but Yuki-chan eh... Nice" he smirked smugly before wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

I could feel my blush go ten times redder as heat rushed up to my face, I just dug my own grave didn't I.

"Wait takao it's not like that nanodayo" I called out, too loudly since everyone stopped to look at us but that was the least of my concerns right now.

"Sure shin-chan, sure" he winked playfully at me before walking away.

I cursed under my breath as I unwillingly followed after the shorter male, there's no way he can get the 'wrong' idea about me thinking about Yuki.

Just when I was a few steps away from takao a swift motion rendered me blind as darkness filled my vision, a familiar alluring scent filling my nose.

"Guess who Shintarou" a soft voice whispered into my ear, smooth hair tickling my skin.

My body froze at the contact, I knew who it was but no words formed in my mouth. My hands cupped her delicate hands in mine before squeezing it lightly in wonder, her hands were so much smaller than mine.

"Shintarou?"

I sighed "I know its you Yuki nanodayo"

"Eh? How did you know?" She fake pouted while pulling her hand away from mine, my glasses still in her fragile looking hands.

"Who wouldn't know nanodayo" I scoffed, the lingering warmth of her hand still on my palm. "Now give me back my glasses" I huffed, my hazy eyes concentrated in front of me.

"No~ you look so sexy without your glasses" she smiled sweetly making my whole body grow rigid, she did not just say what I think I heard.

"W-what are you saying nanodayo" I stuttered, heat rushing to even the tips of my ears.

I could feel eyes on us as embarrassment radiated from my body but I couldn't care less for their prying eyes, right now it was just Yuki and I in our own little world where no one else mattered.

"You look dashing without glasses darling" she beamed before stealing a kiss on my cheeks, I flushed red feeling the familiar sensation of her soft lips on my cheeks. The burning sensation lingering long after her lips had left, it was just like the first time. With my frozen stature I could feel my stomach do flips, heart beat pounding faster, and electricity coarse through my veins.

I heard a snicker from behind me as the sound of a shutter closing resounded in my ear, the bright flash of a camera temporarily blinding my eyes as everything that happened registered in my mind.

One name immediately popped up, TAKAO!

My eyes snapped open as a deadly aura surrounded my body, I saw Yuki giggling at something takao was showing her on his phone.

"Ta-ka-o" I stated his name in syllables in an eerily calm tone as my whole body shook with rage.

The raven haired teen looked up with a terrified expression before offering me a sheepish grin "now now shin-chan, calm down and let me explain. There was a good reason for this."

I looked at him with an eye brow raised, a good reason? There's no way there's a good reason for this.

"You see shin-chan..." He's eyes traveled away from mine "Yuki's sick grandfather wanted to see a picture of her boyfriend before his final moments"

My eyes widened at the sudden revelation, a small prick of guilt piercing through my chest. I looked away feeling a bit guilty for making takao say it, it's must be painful for Yuki.

"What happened to him?" I questioned breathily, my eyes cast down to the ground.

"Eh? Well... He you know... Is old"

My eyes narrowed on the ground before my eyes traveled back up to takao and Yuki. "And why would he want a picture?"

"... Because I've always been an introvert so my grandfather wanted to see that his lineage would not stop with me" Yuki answered, her eyes covered by the shadow of her hair.

I felt a sudden weight crush my chest, how could I be so tactless?

"Wait what does that have to do with taking of my glasses?" I questioned, my brows furrowed together as I narrowed my eyes at the two suspicious figures in front of me.

"Eh? Well you see shin-chan..." Takao swallowed as the deadly aura once again consumed my whole body. "Hehehe... Just kidding. Let's run for it Yuki-chan we've been caught by captain Tsun Tsun" takao yelled before grabbing Yuki's wrist and breaking out into a run.

My eyes widened as the murderous aura around me intensified, did he seriously just grab her wrist?

"TAKAO!" I yelled chasing after the two pranksters without my glasses, damned my bad eyesight.


	7. Chapter 7

Midorima p.o.v

"So you guys have met nanodayo" I sulked, my arms crossed as I looked down on the two shorter pranksters.

"Mhm, sorry Shintarou but takao told me that I had to see you without glasses" Yuki laughed cutely, the sound erupting from her throat sounding like a harmonious melody in my ears.

"Sorry shin-chan, forgive me. I just wanted Yuki to see my husbands beautiful face" takao apologized, a teasing grin on his face.

My eye twitched as his words sunk into my brain, I heard a snicker escape Yuki's lips and I turned to takao with a death glare.

"Is there something on my face hubby?" He came closer right on cue for my fists of love to land on his raven head.

"Let's go Yuki nanodayo" I turned and walked away, leaving takao's corpse for the vultures. I heard light steps behind me until Yuki finally came to view, her bright pink hair dancing behind her small frame.

"We're just going to leave takao-kun like that?" She asked with big innocent eyes, her head tilting to the side adorably.

"Hn. He was asking for it nanodayo" I replied, my face stoic as I walked slower so that Yuki wouldn't need to take long strides just to keep up with me.

"By the way, how was the lunch? It was my first time cooking so I'm a bit worried on how it tasted" she offered a sheepish grin, a light dust of pink on her cheeks.

My eyes widened slightly at her statement, 'first time cooking'?

I handed her the empty lunch box before looking away to hide my flushed cheeks, the heat making me feel a bit flustered while I hoped that she wouldn't notice. "It's not like I really liked it or anything nanodayo"

It was silent for a second until my ears filled with a melodious sound that I later found out was the sound of Yuki's sweet laughter. "Well thank you for cleaning it out, shin-chan"

"Don't call me that!" I growled, my head snapping towards Yuki's direction.

She grinned at me causing my eyes to soften at her beautiful smile, something about her just drew me in and for some reason I knew that she would lead me to my inevitable demise.

"Shin-chan your so mean, I can't believe you would just ditch me like that" takao sulked as he trudged along beside Yuki's shorter frame.

"What do you mean nanodayo?" I feigned ignorance, my finger pushing my glasses back up to hide my eyes.

Takao cried exasperatedly before jumping onto Yuki making the young woman flinch at sudden contact. "Save me Yuki-chan, shin-chan's being mean."

My eyes narrowed at Yuki but as quickly as she froze she covered it up with a professional smile.

"There. There. Takao-kun Shintarou is only being tsundere" she patted his head, her hands running through his raven black hair.

Takao's face was covered by his bangs but the tips of his ears were red, is he blushing?

I pulled the drama queen of a teen away from Yuki roughly "what are you doing takao?" I hissed without thinking, my whole body moving on its own.

"Hmm? Shin-chan I was letting Yuki-chan comfort me" he smirked "is captain Tsun Tsun jelly?" He suggested, his eyes filled with deviousness.

"N-no, it's not like I care nanodayo" I stammered before letting go of takao and walking ahead of my two companions, a blush covered my face as a painful feeling over came me when thoughts of Yuki holding takao entered my mind.

A familiar melodic tune of piano playing filled my ears, I looked back and saw Yuki rummaging through her bag before taking out her iPhone.

"Hello?" She spoke, I watched her speak.

Her long lashes protecting her piercing red gems, her slender fingers holding onto her phone, while the wind whizzed past her causing her silky smooth hair to dance with the wind.

"Geez, you worry too much. I already said I'd be back before eight." she pouted, her lips pursed making her look even more adorable.

"I swear I'll be back before eight, I love you."

Her words echoed in my ear, like a broken recorder her soothing voice resounded in my mind. 'I love you'

I wonder who she was telling that to, I sighed noticing the joyful expression her face held.

"Sorry about that, anyways let's go eat at maji burger. I want a vanilla milkshake" she grinned, her whole face lighting up at the mention of the sweet drink.

"You like vanilla milkshakes?" I asked, my eye brows raised at her questioningly.

"Yeah! It's so sweet and it melts in my mouth" she exclaimed with so much passion, one would think she was talking about something she really loved.

"Let's go, you need to get home before eight right?" I stated, my back turned to them as I began walking.

"Shin-chan are you paying?" Takao's voice snapped me back to reality, I forgot he was here.

I grunted "I'm just paying Yuki back for the lunch nanodayo"

I noticed the raven haired teen on my right side, a smirk clear on his face.

"Wow. Really Shintarou you don't have to worry about it. It's no big deal really." She smiled, her face beaming with bright beauty making me feel like I had to shield my eyes from the light.

"It's not like it's for you nanodayo" I looked away from her brilliant smile, my glasses and bangs providing me with much needed shelter.

Yuki merely giggled as a response, the sound of angels singing seemingly sounding in my ears.

"Shin-chan you do realize you just contradicted yourself right?" Takao made a snarky remark, my fist almost making contact with his raven head.

'Wait until Yuki's gone' I repeated in my mind, the innocent looking woman making me want to shelter her from the beautiful yet cruel world.

"So Yuki-chan how come you wanted shin-chan as your boyfriend?" Takao inquired out of nowhere effectively making me choke on air. Two pairs of eyes watched me as I coughed to hide my embarrassment.

"Hmm? Because I like him, a lot" she stated, a finger on her lip while her head cocked to one side in an adorable yet seductive manner.

"Thats it?" Takao sweat dropped

"What do you mean thats it's? He's adorable, tsundere, a horoscope freak and someone I know can be trusted" she smiled knowingly, her eyes watching me from her peripherals.

I could feel heat spreading on my cheeks, my heart pounding loudly against my chest, and my hand tightening its hold on my lucky item. "How do you know so much about me nanodayo"

"Saa. Who knows" she smiled sweetly before intertwining her arms with mine.

"W-what are you doing?" I exclaimed, my whole face lighting up in flames as I felt her chest against my arms.

"Oh my Shintarou I'm just doing what normal couples do" she stated, her innocent facade gone and replaced by a mischievous mask.

"C-couples?" I stuttered out the foreign word, my cheeks flushed.

"Yes Shintarou-kun couple because you are my boyfriend now you know?"

"It's not like I agreed to it nanodayo" I looked away to hide my blush when a flash of light came from beside me followed by the sound of a camera shutter.

My eyes widened in realization before turning around and meeting a pair of frightened eyes. "TAKAO!" I screamed his name.

"Ah shin-chan I suddenly remembered I have to go do something, Yuki-chan I'll send you the pictures when I get home" takao shouted, his figure already far away from us.


	8. Chapter 8

Midorima p.o.v

"Here's your milkshake" I stated before placing the cold beverage in front of the young woman.

"Thank you Shintarou, by the way what's your lucky item today?" She sipped through the straw, her soft lips biting down on the white straw.

I swallowed before showing her the pen in my hand "a ball point pen" I answered her question

"Hmm? I see" she smiled knowingly before taking the pen from my hand and writing something on my hand, the warmth from her small hands seeping through to my larger palm.

"W-what are you writing nanodayo?" I stuttered, heat rushing to my face at the skin ship that was happening.

She giggled softly before placing the pen back down onto my palm, taking her milkshake in hand, and getting up from her seat. "I have to go home now but I'll be looking forward to your call."

I stared at the red head from my seat, my eyes showing confusion as she walked away. Call? My head snapped out of its daydream and I quickly checked what she wrote.

'321-978-9048, _call me~ I'll be waiting.'_

I stared at my hand dumbstruck before sighing, what's up with her deciding everything on her own? I grabbed my bag before heading home, my cheeks flushed and my heart pounding loudly against my chest. The way she walked away remaining in my mind, her long slender legs taking strides as her figure disappeared into the crowd.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts realizing how perverted my thoughts were getting. Good thing takao isn't here...

"... Takao what are you doing?" I questioned with a dead pan voice as I noticed a flamboyant orange jacket hiding beside a vending machine. Let's just say he stuck out like sore thumb.

"A-ah~ shin-chan I didn't see you there. What a coincidence" he laughed awkwardly, a hand scratching the back of his neck while he let out a strained smile.

I pushed my glasses back into place before sending takao a deadly glare. "You were spying on us weren't you?"

"Eh? No, of course not. What makes you think that shin-chan?" Takao pouted like a kid as he looked away with his arms crossed.

"Takao." I said his name calmly "that's not going to work when you have a pair of binoculars, a video camera, and an eavesdropping device on you"

"No shin-chan your misunderstanding. I was watching the sky, taking a video of its beauty, and admiring its sound" his lies spilled smoothly out of his mouth.

"Takao the video you took of Yuki and I is playing on the video camera" I explained to the raven haired teen who somehow managed to sneak around stalking Yuki and I without being caught.

I was too distracted by Yuki to notice!

"I can explain" takao defended but he was too late because seconds later my fists made contact with his soft jet black hair.

"You better delete that video" I stated before leaving takao's corpse for the hawks.

"S-shin-chan I can't believe you would just leave me like that" a crying takao whined from beside me, I swear he can teleport sometimes.

"Do I know you?" I feigned ignorance before quickening my pace

"Oh that hurt" he anime fell as boulders crushed him to the ground, I could've sworn I also saw lightening strike the overreacting teen.

"That's him over there" a feminine voice stated from behind us, I ignored the commotion as I continued on home only to be stopped by police officers.

"Excuse me sir, we're gonna have to ask you to come with us" the man in uniform stated as he flashed takao his badge.

He got reported.

I tried walking away like I didn't know the moron but of course not everything goes as planned.

"I didn't do anything I swear, see that guy? He's with me" I heard takao say from behind me, I tried to walk faster to escape my hopefully avoidable fate but it proved to be futile since takao kept insisting we were together.

"Sir do you know this man" the cop questioned me sternly.

My glasses gleamed under the setting rays of the sun, my mind weighing my options. "No, I don't know him nanodayo. He's actually been stalking me and my girlfriend" I pushed up my glasses to hide the glint of victory flashing in my green orbs as I watched takao's hopeful expression turn terrified.

"Oi shin-chan, don't be like that!" Takao pleaded, his eyes showing worry as the two police officers took him away.

I sighed wondering if I might've taken my revenge too far.

'Shin-chan. Shin-chan~' takao's annoying voice filled my mind and I shook my head, it was the right choice.

"I'm home" I spoke as I entered the door only to be tackled by a small figure.

"Oni-chan welcome back" Midorin grinned, her arms wrapped around my legs.

"Midorin, how was your Daddy daughter day with father?" I ruffled her hair, my eyes softening at the sight of my younger sister.

"It was fun more importantly oni-chan, I heard you have a girl-"

My eyes widened as I cut my sister off "w-what are you talking about Midorin" I stammered, my face flushed with a bright red.

She looked at me like a gaping fish out of water before grinning "wow, oni-chan I was just guessing and teasing. I can't believe you actually got a girlfriend"

My cheeks turned even redder as I remembered the shorter female I was just with, I could almost hear the sound of her melodic laughter.

"Hmm? Who is she? Is she pretty? Is she nice? When am I going to meet her?" She bombarded

I thought about Midorin meeting Yuki and an involuntary shudder escaped my body, that's even worse than takao and Yuki.

"No" I stated loudly

Midorin stared at me before showing me her sweetest smile meaning she was about to get what she wanted.

"What?" I inquired

"I was thinking of telling mom and dad, I'm sure they'll be thrilled" she suggested, the mischievous glint clear in her grassy green gems.

"What do you want nanodayo" I stated seriously knowing she was about to trap me into something, but I'm not falling for it this time.

"Do my chores for me and I want to meet your girlfriend" she beamed a toothy smile.

I shook my head "no-" I didn't even finish my negotiations when she ran into the dining room screaming "ONI-CHAN GOT A GIRLFRIEND AND HES TRYING TO HIDE IT FROM US"

I stood frozen in shock as my mother spoke "that's great! I was starting to worry shin-chan was going to be single forever since he is such a tsundere plus he has so many quirks" mom rambled while father sat at the dining table still shocked by the news.

"Shintarou, I have just one question to ask you" father stated seriously, I gulped before feeling beads of sweat form on my forehead.

"W-what is it nanodayo" I stuttered, curse my nervousness.

Next time I'll get a bigger pen.

"When am I going to get cute grandchildren" he broke into a bright smile making me sweat drop at his dramatic-ness.

"What are you saying dad! It's not like that." I denied with a blush, my mind imagining some censored things as blood rushed up to my face.

"So when are we going to meet her shin-chan?" Mother continued like I never spoke

"Yeah, I want to meet her too" Midorin smirked victoriously with a peace sign.

"Your not even listening to what I'm saying nanodayo"

"How about tomorrow? It's a Saturday anyway" mom suggested still ignoring me

I sighed at my hopeless family before heading to my bedroom where I could get some peace when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I picked up absentmindedly

'Shin-chan! Your so mean, why would you leave me like that!' Takao cried through the phone, his whining ringing clearly in my ears.

I hung up before continuing onto my bedroom, maybe I should text Yuki... My eyes widened and I stopped dead in my tracks before shaking the thoughts away.

What have I gotten myself into? I need bigger lucky items!


	9. Chapter 9

? P.O.V

I sighed while playing with my young sisters' hair, my hands tangling into her pinkish red hair.

"What are you hiding from me Yuki?" I wondered out loud as I scrutinized her smaller frame as she slept soundly on her queen sized bed.

My mind wandered as I caressed her soft cheeks, her breathing was even and the serenity made me feel calm.

"Excuse me" a knock resounded in my door, the echo causing Yuki to furrow her brows. My eyes snapped towards the door in a dangerous manner as I reached for-

"Don't do it nii-san" Yuki spoke, her gentle hand on mine as her warmth seeped into mine.

My eyes softened as I met hers "are you staying home today Yuki?" I questioned

"Mhm, I don't have plans" she smiled sweetly as she leaned one side of her cheek onto the soft pillow.

"Good, let's have dinner together when I get home" I suggested, a ghost of a smile tugging on my lips. Yuki nodded her head as her hand reached up to my face, her hand cupping my cheeks providing me with gentle warmth.

"I'll see you later nii-san" she spoke softly before pulling herself up and placing her lips on my cheeks.

I ruffled her disheveled locks before getting up from her bed "I'll try to finish practice early"

"Don't overwork yourself" she stated as I grasped the doorknob of her room.

"Of course my queen" I smiled before exiting her room and returning to my usual facade.

"Ritcher next time you decide to disturb my sister while she's sleeping your fired" I spoke quickly, authority lacing my tone as I grabbed my school bag before entering the awaiting car without waiting for a response.

Third person p.o.v

Yuki groggily pulled herself off of her bed, the comfort it offered leaving her body as the morning breeze kissed her pale skin.

She walked over to her dresser where she kept a bottle of new nasty tasting pills; she took one out before washing it down her throat with water. The dark pink haired girl sighed before checking her phone for any messages from the night.

'This is Shintarou'

A small smile encased the young woman's face as she wondered how long it must've taken the green haired boy to type those three words.

'Good morning Shin-chan, do you have practice today?' She sent a message back before entering her restroom to freshen up for the day.

She changed into a fresh pair of clothing before grabbing her phone and walking towards the garden where her so called most important meal of the day waited for her arrival.

Yuki felt the familiar vibration of her phone causing her to look at the new text message she received.

'Yes but Takao and I are heading to Kaijo to watch my old teammates play' a reply from her boyfriend came.

'You're walking there?' She asked before settling herself on the comfortable couch her family had in the rose garden.

'No, takao's pedaling while I sit on a wagon' he responded causing the young girl to chuckle as an image of how they must've looked entered her brilliant mind.

'How come you're not pedaling?' she sent another question before beginning to eat breakfast, her eyes never leaving the phone's screen.

'Like I'm going to spend the best day for Cancers pedaling'

Yuki giggled at his response as she updated her site from her laptop, tomorrows lucky item is a banquet of roses.

'Do you have your lucky item with you?'

'Of course, I bought a bigger one than usual too'

The pinkette bit her lip to hold in her laughter, imagine how they would've looked in the middle of traffic.

'I knew the ceramic frog was a good idea.' She thought cunningly to herself.

"Yuki-sama, is something the matter?" Richer questioned stiffly, the butler eyeing his masters strange behavior.

"No, everything's going great" She replied, a small smile gracing her usually emotionless features.

Richer stared bug eyed for a moment before showing his mistress a genuine smile "I am glad"

Yuki let out a small giggle before finishing her update.

'Your so cute Shintarou, want to go on a date tomorrow? ;)' the young woman sent as she headed to their indoor pool for some exercise.

"Shin-chan! Are you even listening?" A raven haired teen complained to his companion as he looked back to see his friends blushing face.

"Are you texting Yuki?" Takao smirked, a teasing tone taking over his voice.

"W-what are you saying nanodayo" the green haired teen stammered with his words, his heart beating loudly against his chest.

"Hmm? What did Yuki say?" Takao persisted with his questions unknown to the two teens the pedestrians around had already gathered and called the cops about their suspicious behavior. "Did she ask you on a date or something?" The shorter basketball player guessed.

"W-what? It's not like that nanodayo" the tree point shooter stuttered, his flushed cheeks turning a more noticeable red.

"Sure" takao winked before quickening up his pace.

Midorima ignored his friends comments as he sent Yuki a text back 'you can come meet my parents but it's only because they insisted on meeting you nanodayo'

Yuki broke out into a full out laughter, her harmonious laugh filling the empty indoor pool as she read Midorima's tsundere way of accepting her date invitation.

'XD Shintarou you are just adorable, I'll see you tomorrow then'

'I am not adorable nanodayo and yes I will see you tomorrow'

Yuki finished her 50th lap before completely getting out of the water and heading back to her room for a shower to prepare for her date with her brother.

'I can't wait to see you Shintarou, I miss you already /' Yuki replied before entering the warm shower, a smile gracing her lips as she imagined Midorima's blushing face.

A loud thump was heard as the green haired horoscope obsessed teen accidentally dropped his phone, his whole body frozen in shock as blood rushed up to his face.

A shutter sound was heard and the rigid teen finally came back from his frozen state.

Midorima coughed to hide his embarrassment before picking his phone back up and typing furiously on his keyboard. 'Don't type things like that!' He demanded unknown to him Yuki was on the other line cooing over how adorable the picture takao sent to her was.


	10. Chapter 10

Yukina P.O.V

I sat by the pool, my feet in the cool water as I typed furiously on my laptop.

"Yuki" a familiar voice called out from behind me, I looked back and met the softened eyes of my dearest big brother. "Are you updating your blog again?" He questioned with a gentle tone, his slender legs taking big strides towards me.

"Of course, I have to make sure to set it up just in case I am rendered unable to update for a while" I grinned brightly to hide the sorrow that filled my hollow body, the darkness that encased my whole being, and the unbearable weight that crushed my chest.

"Are you ready to go?" He inquired before taking his shoes off and dipping his legs into the water like I was doing.

"Yeah, I even wore the white dress you bought me a while back" I grinned showing him the sun dress he bought me when we went on vacation to California.

"I knew you would look good in it" he smirked, his bright red gems staring into mine.

"You think I look good in everything nii-san" I pouted before taking my feet out of the water and drying it with a nearby towel.

"It's because it's true you have a slender body, flawless milky white skin, and you are _absolute_ "

"Nii-san your patronizing me again" I flushed, a small pout on my lips as I looked away with embarrassment.

The older male followed my lead and got out of the water before walking towards me, his naturally poised posture making me giggle. "Nii-san has anyone ever told you that you are a born leader?"

"You" he smirked before placing his tender lips on my forehead "now let's go, I cleared out one of our best restaurant branches in the area"

"Eh? Seriously nii-san I always tell you not to do that" I sulked while signaling for richer to grab me a pair of sandals.

I sat on the sun tanning beach chair and waited for richer to come back while my brother towered over my figure. "How are your college classes going?" He questioned, a bit of worry lacing his stern voice.

I shrugged before leaning back on the seat, my hair cascading down my back as it reflected the suns dazzling rays. "I'm doing fine nii-san, it's like a piece of cake" I giggled, the sound of footsteps approaching telling me that richer was back.

"Yuki-sama shall I help you with-"

"I'll do it richer, you are dismissed" nii-san cut him off, his tone sharp as a razor.

I inwardly chuckled at his protectiveness as he kneeled down in front of of me, his slender fingers bringing my foot up as he slowly slipped it into my white sandal.

"Is the all mighty emperor kneeling before me?" I teased lightly, an appreciative smile gracing my face. A warm tingly feeling filled my chest as the red head looked into my eyes with a sense of pride.

" _An emperor is only subdued by his empress_ " he smirked, a knowing look on his face.

A feeling of nostalgia hit me as he said those words, the words he often told me before 'that' happened. A fond memory of when our family was still complete, when I still thought that our family was faultless.

"Does that mean I get to boss you around?" I mused, a mischievous glint in my crimson like gems.

Nii-san moved my feet closer to him before leaning in and placing a kiss on my toes "anything for you Yuki" he whispered softly, his tone shuddery as if he was scared that I would break if he spoke any louder.

I smiled at my brothers antics before using my hand to tilt his head up, his eyes met mine and I slipped my foot into my other sandal before kissing my brothers cheek. "Stop being over dramatic, c'mon I'm hungry"

"Of course" he nodded before getting up from his kneeling position and standing upright with his hand waiting for mine.

I accepted his hand and he escorted me to the awaiting car.

"So how was work" I asked, my head leaned on his shoulder as he played with my pinkish red hair.

"It was fine" he stated, his body vibrating as he spoke with slight annoyance in his tone.

"I heard your about to close another big deal" I giggled at his irate voice, I could already imagine the expression he was making.

He sighed "I don't like what father's planning"

My ears perked up and I looked at nii-san with a blank look, not wanting to give my thoughts away without a decent fight. "What's he planning?"

"He wants you to get engaged so we can have a solid partnership" he hesitated, I could feel him stiffen as I let a disgruntled sound escape my parted lips.

I can't believe father would do something like that! What am I to him? Some kind of trading chip?

"What kind of person does he want me to marry?" I questioned with gritted teeth, my eyes closing shut as I once again leaned my head on his muscular arm.

"He seemed arrogant, cocky, and prideful. I bet that he's the type who thinks he's above everyone, like he's on top of the world" nii-san stated his observations causing me to chuckle.

"Sound just like you" I whispered softly causing my brother to flick my forehead playfully.

"I am not ar- co- well I am arrogant, cocky, and prideful but I do not think I'm ab-... Okay but you still love me" nii-san finally admitted causing me to chuckle.

"Of course. I love you nii-san, you are the only one whose ever there for me when it really counted" I spoke honestly, my mind remembering all the times I would wake up after a nightmare only to have him rub my back soothingly until I fell back to sleep.

"That's because your important to me Yukina" nii-san hugged me closer, his arm tightening around my waist as his hair tickled my fair skin.

"I know nii-san, thank you" I smiled softly before kissing his cheeks to show my gratitude. A ghost of a smile tugged on his lips as our foreheads pressed together, his eyes closed as our breaths united.

"Are you going to do as father says?" He asked the question that's probably been on his mind this whole time.

"... I don't know" my voice cracked, my tone uncertain as thoughts of marrying a stranger filled my mind. The feeling of dread filled me, I no longer knew which path to take.

Nii-san's eyes snapped open and I could see myself clearly in his eyes; the tiredness, doubtfulness, and the fear clear as day in his eyes. "Do you want to?"

"No" I answered almost breathlessly.

"Then you don't have to" he softened his gaze on me, a reassuring smile gracing his features as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and all of a sudden the fear was gone. The uncertainty was gone because to me, my brothers words were  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"absolute.


	11. Chapter 11

Yukina p.o.v

I sat in front of my brother, my eyes scanning his soft features as he dipped his spoon into his bowl of soup. The elegant way he scooped some soup making me giggle.

"Take a picture yuki, it'll last longer" he smirked, his eyes meeting mine sharply as if telling me 'I caught you'.

I chuckled at his victorious expression "smile" I stated, my phone already in hand ready to take his picture.

He shook his head in disapproval making me put my phone away "anyway nii-san, is there something special going on today?" I questioned, a bit curious of why he would suddenly invite me out.

"You've just been going out a lot recently so I barely have any time with you" he shrugged, a small yet adorable pout gracing his features.

I bit my lip before offering him a reassuring smile "sorry nii-san, I'll try to be home before you get home from work."

He let out a small sigh before running his slender fingers through his long red hair that reminded me of our mothers. "Is there anything I should know about Yuki?" He inquired, a hint of hurt flashing in his crystal like gems.

"... Nii-san..." I hesitated, should I tell him about Shintarou?

My mind raced as I calculated all the possible outcomes, beads of sweat formed on the side of my forehead, and my hands felt sweaty with each second that passed. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat before liking my dry lips.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself over" I finally muttered, my tone coming out soft so he wouldn't show me the hurt expression I hated seeing on his face.

"Yuki..." He trailed, the emptiness in his tone and the blankness that filled his eyes consuming me in grief.

I hated it when he locked himself away from me, when the him I know and love would disappear into a locked box I don't have a key to.

"Nii-san don't be like that... Please" I pleaded, my face expressing my deepest apologies.

"What are you hiding from me Yuki?" He questioned again, his tone sharp as a razor.

I swallowed before parting my lips to speak, the sound of my heart drowning out even the busy traffic outside.

"I was planning on what to get you for your birthday" I managed to lie, the words smoothly exiting my mouth. I fidgeted under my brothers heated gaze, his eyes seemingly piercing into my soul but I didn't let it get to me.

"Geez! Nii-san do you know how long I've been planning on this? And now you go around snooping so it's not even a surprise anymore" I continued with my story, my actions so natural even I would've believed me but I knew somewhere deep down he knew. He knew that I was lying; for the second time in my life, I was hiding something from him.

Nii-san smiled showing of his pearly whites "I actually got you something Yuki" he whispered softly, the tone in his voice holding mischief.

"What did you get me?" I raised a fine brow at him questioningly, my eyes scanning for anything that might give it away.

"Secret" he winked, my eyes widened at his sudden behavior causing my suspicions to rise. What was I forgetting?

I eyed my older brother suspiciously and he chuckled at my antics before excusing himself to the restroom. I pouted while continuing my meal only to feel my phone vibrate as Shintarou's name lit up my screen.

'I forgot to ask but where and when are we meeting up? I was just wondering, it's not like I care or anything nanodayo'

I giggled at his adorable way of asking for details, my fingers trailed over the edges of my phone as I thought up my reply before typing it quickly into my phone.

'How about meeting at the train station at 9? I want to stop by somewhere before going to your place.' I sent the message with a bubbly grin encasing my face, a warm feeling engraved into my very soul.

"What are you smiling about?" A familiar voice questioned from behind me, I locked my phone before putting it back into my bag.

"Secret" I winked copying his earlier actions to hide my guilty face "by the way nii-san, what did you get me?" I asked again, my question lingering in the air for a moment longer before his hand came into contact with my fringe.

"You'll see" he reassured "are you ready? I already payed, we have another stop after this."

I raised a brow at him before getting up from my seat, I didn't know what he was planning or why but something just seemed out of place.

"Where are we going?" I inquired. He held his arm out so I could intertwine mine with his, he escorted me out of the building like a real gentleman would a lady.

"I can't tell you, if I did then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore" nii-san chuckled as he noticed the pout forming on my lips, we reached the outside of the restaurant only to be mobbed by civilians.

Our PSG immediately got to work with pushing them back, clearing a way for us, and making sure we were safe as we got into our awaiting limousine.

"I knew we should've taken the normal car" I whispered to my brother in hushed tone as he curtly nodded his head in agreement.

Time flew by as nii-san and I played around in the arcade, the memories of our past sending a wave of nostalgia into my mind. The sun had already set a long time back but we stayed until we were tired.

Oh... That's what this was about.

I giggled before placing a kiss on my brothers cheeks "thanks nii-san I had completely forgotten what tomorrow is"

"You finally remembered" he chuckled before taking out a delicate looking small box and revealing a necklace made of pure silver with a heart shaped diamond in the middle. "Happy birthday Yukina" he greeted with a genuine smile, the pure bliss on his face reminding me of our younger days.

"Thank you nii-san" I stated as he brought me into an embrace while placing the beautiful necklace around my neck.

"No problem, you know I like being the first one to greet you every year and every year you always manage to forget that it's your birthday" he chuckled heartily, the smell of his manly cologne filling my nose.

"It's not even my birthday yet" I pouted while playfully punching his arm, my brother raised his eye brow at me before smirking.

"It is now" he whispered and the moment I looked at the clock the big 12:00 sign came into view.

"Thank you nii-san for always remembering and celebrating it with me" I thanked him yet again, the gratitude I felt filling me so much it was hard to express.

Nii-san shook his head with a small sad smile "sorry Yuki but I won't be able to spend tomorrow with you because I have some urgent work father wants me to finish." He apologized wholeheartedly, the heartbreak clear in his broken voice.

I smiled sweetly at my older brother before burying my face into his toned chest "no problem nii-san I understand"

He ruffled my hair before placing a kiss on my forehead "good night Yuki"

"Night nii-san" I waved as he retreated out of my room.

The door shut close and I checked my phone to see ten messages from Shintarou.

'Where do you want to go?'

'I mean I'm just curious, it's not like I care or anything nanodayo'

'Don't get the wrong idea okay?'

'Are you even reading the messages?'

'Are you ignoring me?'

'I didn't even do anything'

'Fine if I did something then I'm sorry'

'It's not even my fault anyway'

'Yuki are you still there?'

'Good night nanodayo'

I giggled at his messages before replying a short 'goodnight ;)' before going to sleep so I could wake up nice and early for tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Yuki P.O.V

I could hear the loud alarm ringing in my ears, the annoying sound of birds chirping filling my ears after my hands slammed down on the alarm. I buried my face into my fluffy pillow a little longer before finally remembering my date today.

My eyes snapped open and I immediately jumped out of bed, I ran into the shower and quickly got ready for the day. I washed the dirt and dust of my body before changing into a fresh pair of clothes. I wore a baby pink dress that went just below my thighs with matching light pink sandals.

I grabbed my purse containing my phone, medicine, and wallet before heading to the station where I would meet Shintarou.

'Good morning Shintarou, I'm on my way. Btw looking forward to seeing you in casual clothes. ;)' I sent a message, a smile lighting up my face.

It's a good thing nii-san went to work today otherwise this wouldn't have gone as smoothly.

Third person P.O.V

A green haired teen's phone buzzed and his eyes immediately caught sight of his girlfriends name popping up on the screen of his phone along with a short message, its contents successfully making him blush. It was almost as if he could hear her soft voice giggling in the back of his mind.

'Don't type things like that!' He quickly sent, his face beat red not noticing a certain hawk eyed teen video taping his every move.

'Yuki-chan will be so happy when I send this to her. Consider this revenge shin-chan' the raven haired teen hiding behind the bushes grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief as different thoughts ran rampant in his mind.

'Your so adorable Shintarou, this is why I love you 3'

The said teen blushed a million shades of red as his mind repeated the words 'I love you' like a broken recorder on replay. The three point shooter stumbled around with his phone, his mind racing a mile a minute trying to figure out if he was reading correctly.

An angelic sound chimed in his ear, the horoscope lover almost mistaking it for his imagination. "Guess who" her honey sweet voice traveled into his ear, her warm breath kissing his bare neck.

"Y-Yuki what are you doing here nanodayo"

"For our date of course" the light red head answered with a playful grin.

"That's not what I mean, your 30 minutes early." His hand grasped hers the warmth it radiated giving him a sense of comfort. Yuki let go of his eyes and the green haired teen couldn't help but miss the warmth her slender fingers provided.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Yuki questioned softly, her pointer finger on her lips in an innocent manner.

"I-I was just on my morning walk. It's not like I came early to wait for you nanodayo" he stuttered, a banquet of flowers sitting next to the tsundere.

"Are those flowers for me?" Yuki ignored his fake excuse, her eyes eyeing the lovely banquet.

The tall basketball players eyes widened in realization before quickly covering up his embarrassment by coughing. The tall high schooler handed her the red roses with a similar tint scattered on his cheeks.

"Don't worry Shintarou, I am your lucky item" Yuki whispered, the scent of fresh flowers drifting into his nose as she got closer to the four eyed teen.

"W-wha"

The shorter girl giggled at his reaction before slipping her hands into his "let's go."

The odd looking couple walked through the crowded streets with their fingers intertwined, the green haired teen avoiding eye contact as he tried to slow down his beating heart while the girl simply walked along with a happy grin plastering itself onto her soft features.

"Aren't they just adorable?"

"Yeah but doesn't it look like the girl is the one taking the lead?"

"What's wrong with the girl taking the lead?"

Murmurs filled the air as their strong presence drew attention towards them. The four eyed teens ears twitched as he wondered why these people didn't know the meaning of whispering.

"W-where are we going anyway?" He questioned, his tone sounding resolute by the time his sentence finished.

"Getting your parents something of course" Yuki stated in a matter of fact tone like it was the most normal thing in the world. "I can't meet my boyfriends family without even bringing a present, what kind of girlfriend would I be?" She raised a fine brow, her tone genuinely confused.

"My parents won't mind even if you don't bring anything" a sigh escaped his lips but deep down he felt her sincerity tug on his heart strings.

The young woman merely giggled at the teens reaction before tugging him along "it's fine, I was actually thinking of bringing some homemade lunch but I decided against it since I didn't know what type of food your family liked."

A small smile seemed to spread slowly onto the basketball players lips as he watched his girlfriend with hazed over eyes, it was almost as if he were in some sort of trance. Yuki turned to look at her beloved only to see his face back to normal leaving only the tips of his ears a deep shade of red.

"What?" Yuki wondered out loud

"Nothing, let's grab some cake. My mom already cooked lunch so we should just get some dessert" he suggested before pulling her along to a nearby cafe.

Yuki stumbled along; with their hands still tangled together, she watched his broad back move as he took long strides with his toned legs. The usually unemotional young lady couldn't help but smile a bit melancholy as different thoughts filled her mind.

Meanwhile in the Midorima residence, the green haired teens family ran rampant with cleaning and setting everything up to be perfect.

"Midorin what do you think? Should we get the fancier tea cups?"

"Mom relax it'll be fine" the young girl reassured her pondering mother.

"Okay. Okay. But first you have to tell me, which curtains should I put up?"

"Honey calm down, we should change the bedsheets in Shintarou's room first" the three point shooters father gently reminded.


	13. Chapter 13

Yuki P.O.V.

I noticed Shintarou eyeing the bags I held in my hand, his hands twitching ever so slightly every time. I giggled knowing his tsundereness was preventing him from being a gentleman yet at the same time his morals and principles made him uncomfortable with me carrying the shopping bags.

"Shintarou will you carry these for me?" I smiled while offering him the bags. I noticed the way his eyes lit up ever so slightly making me inwardly squeal at his adorable expression.

"Humph. It's not like I'm doing this for you or anything nanodayo" he denied, yet his hands were already reaching for the bags.

A mischievous glint immediately made its way to my eyes as an opportunity to tease Shintarou presented itself "Oh really? It's fine if you don't want t-"

He cut me off "I'll carry it, it's probably too heavy for you but don't get the wrong idea nanodayo"

I giggled at his flushed face, a warm tingle coursing through my veins.

"Whatever you say Shintarou" I intertwined my arms with his, his body warmth providing me with a gentle feeling that reminded me a little of my brother.

"W-what are you doing?" He shrieked like a teenage girl, his whole face smeared with a red tint.

I silently laughed at the way he would react to the smallest things "I'm just doing what couples do" I stated innocently, my head coking to the side.

Shintarou's whole body seemed to go rigid, his face stiff as he faced me with a flushed face. I chuckled before letting go of his arm, I don't want him going over his limit and end up hating me.

"Just kidding" I laughed before quickening my pace to give him some time to himself.

"You seem nervous" I teased Shintarou as we stood facing his homes front door.

"Sh-shut up. I'm not nervous nanodayo" he stammered

I giggled before slipping my hand into his; honestly I was nervous too but the moment my hands were encased by his, all my worries seemed to melt away.

"W-what are you doing?" He's cheeks flared a lively red, I tightened my hold on his hand before pressing the doorbell.

"Calm down, everything's going to be okay" I whispered lowly just before the door slammed open revealing a well dressed couple and a cute little girl who resembled Shintarou.

"Hello" I greeted with my most professional smile

Shintarou's parents seemed to freeze up, their thoughts written all over their face. 'I'm so happy my son has a normal girlfriend' or something like that.

"Hello miss, my names Midorin I'm his little sister" the young girl introduced, a smile adorning her small face.

"Hello Midorin, you can call me Yuki" I mirrored the young girls smile before taking one of the bags Shintarou held and handed it to her.

"Here's a bribe so you'll like me" I giggled causing the tense atmosphere to break up.

"I like you already nee-chan" she grinned taking the bag before running back inside. Shintarou's parents stifled a laugh and I handed them their bag as well.

"I wasn't really sure what to get you so I went with Shintarou's recommendations"

"You shouldn't have" Shintarou's mother moved away from the door while signaling for us to come in.

"It's alright, I just didn't want to come empty handed when you so graciously invited me over for lunch"

"No. No. If anything we should be the ones thanking you for having our son as your boyfriend" his father intervened, I could feel Shintarou's hold tighten around my hand and I offered him a reassuring smile.

Shintarou's parents escorted us to the dining room where the food and Midorin were already awaiting our arrival.

"Nee-chan come sit next to me" Midorin waved, a happy grin on her face.

"Sure"

Shintarou pulled out the seat next to Midorin like a perfect gentleman before taking the empty seat on my other side. Mrs. Midorima pulled off the lids of the food and the aroma of food immediately spread in the room.

"Dig in" Mr. Midorima stated

Everyone began eating and a smile immediately decorated my face. "This is really good" I complimented sincerely while taking another sip of the creamy mushroom soup.

"Isn't it? It's moms number one dish" Midorin stated from next to me, the young girl offering me a sweet smile which I gladly returned.

"Mhm, it's the best mushroom soup I've had" I looked over to Shintarou's mother.

"It's not that good but thank you" she accepted the compliment.

"So Yuki how did you and our son meet?" questioned causing Shintarou to comically spit out his soup.

I could feel Shintarou tense and I giggled before answering "we met just outside his school"

"Oh, do you not attend shutoku high school?" His mother questioned, her head cocking to the side curiously.

"No, I attend ye-rin college"

I could feel Shintarou's eyes staring at me in wonder as I continued to ignore his prying eyes.

"Oh my, your already in college and a top private college too. What course are you taking?" his mother continued to question, her eyes shinning with interest.

"I'm taking business marketing"

"So Yuki what do your parents do?" Shintarou's father questioned making my smile falter slightly.

"My father runs his own business" I responded vaguely

"And your mother?"

"... She's dead" I hesitated, my eyes downcast and a little foggy just with the mention of the topic.

The whole table filled with silence "we're sorry dear, we didn't mean to bring up-"

"It's alright ma'am, sir. Let's not talk about that anymore" I smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

"Of course and Yuki just call me mama" Shintarou's mom chimed with a smile of her own.

"Oh! I want to be papa" Shintarou's dad added enthusiastically, his childish demeanor far different from his strict looking appearance.

I nodded my head with a silly smile spreading across my face "alright mama papa"

"Good, it's really good that you'd date our son Yuki-chan." Mama chuckled as she began telling me a story about Shintarou's past.

Midorima P.O.V

I let a ghost of a smile tug on my lips as I watched Yuki get along with my family. Although I was a little embarrassed by my mothers story telling I couldn't help but let a warm feeling creep into my chest as I watched Yuki laugh and smile.

It was a feeling I didn't understand and yet I didn't mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Midorima P.O.V

"Your parents are nice" Yuki giggled as we headed up to my room.

"..." I remained silent, my mind drifting back to my parents shooing us out of the dining room right after we ate. I swear they're planning something.

"Shintarou?" Yuki's harmonious voice brought me back to reality.

"What is it nanodayo?" I pushed my glasses up to hide my embarrassed face, how can I space out when Yuki's right next to me?

"I said which ones your room?" She pointed at the hallway filled with identical white doors.

"Mines the first one to the right" I pointed out as we grew closer to the said door. My sweaty palms grabbed onto the door knob before I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for whatever was to come. I pushed the white door open and a gasp immediately escaped my lips.

I stood frozen on my spot at the unfamiliar sight in front of me, was this really my room? I slammed the door shut before opening it again only to see the same thing each time I repeated the process.

"Shintarou... Are you alright?" Yuki questioned, worry lacing her melodious voice.

I snapped out of my trance just in time to hear snickers from down the stairs, the sound of my parents giving each other high fives being distinctly heard followed by the loud whispers of 'we're cheering for you Shintarou!'

Shaking my head, I mentally sighed knowing my parents are probably the ones responsible for the fairy tale like place that took the place of my room. I coughed before swallowing the saliva in my mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered Yuki's questioned before once again opening the door.

Yuki and I entered the enchanting place that smelled like incense. "I didn't know you liked incense" she muttered lowly, a small pout on her lips.

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose "that's because I don't"

A giggle escaped her lips as she sat down on my bed, her eyes scanning my room while mine watched her. She sat with her back perfectly straight, her legs closed, and her hands on her lap.

"Your rooms cleaner than I thought" Yuki spoke, her voice bringing me out of my thoughts. I could hear whispers from the other side of my door causing my ears to twitch with embarrassment.

They're listening in!?

"Shintarou what are you doing standing over there? Come sit next to me" Yuki smiled as she patted on the empty space beside her. I gulped before slowly walking towards my bed, beads of sweat forming on my face as nervousness took over my being.

"... Shintarou, I'm not going to rape you. Relax a little" she spoke so seriously I couldn't help but let a blush cover my cheeks.

"I-I wasn't nervous nanodayo" I stumbled with my words, more heat creeping onto my face.

Yuki smirked before getting up from bed and meeting me where I stood "really?" She questioned teasingly, her warm breath tickling my skin as her sweet scent intoxicated me.

"Really" I answered trying to keep myself calm

Yuki backed away just enough for us to see each other's faces.

"Then kiss me" she whispered so lowly I almost missed it, her arms wrapped around my neck as she brought her face closer to mine.

My eyes met hers before traveling down to her soft looking lips, I swallowed the lump in my throat before looking into her dazzling red gems. My instincts and mind fought as my hands snaked themselves around her waist while pulling her body closer to mine slowly.

"Wait mom I can't see!" A loud screech made me jump away, my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

My eyes snapped towards the bed room door where my parents and younger sister stood with sheepish smiles on their faces. An awkward smile on their faces as they scratched the back of their heads. "Hehe... Just excuse us and continue what you were doing" they tried to leave only to stop at the sound of a familiar ringtone.

Yuki looked at her phone before quickly answering.

"Hello"

"Nowhere, why?"she bit her lip

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd have time today." My eyes watching her lips move with the words she spoke.

"I know, we always celebrate it together." She smiled, her eyes shinning with joy.

"Alright I understand, just pick me up at xxx park. Bye, I'll see you later nii-san"

Everyone remained silent as Yuki placed her phone back into her purse.

"Sorry Shintarou I have to go" Yuki apologized

"Why?" I asked without thinking, my mouth moving on its own.

"Nii-san wanted to spend my birthday with me and it's somewhat of a tradition so I have to go" I furrowed my brows, it's her birthday?

As if noticing my discomfort and confusion Yuki held my hand in hers before offering me a reassuring smile."you still owe me my birthday present, I'll text you later alright?" She tiptoed to kiss my cheek before letting go of my hand.

"Thank you for having me" Yuki bowed to my parents

"No, it was our pleasure Yuki-chan" mom smiled warmly at her. "Shin-chan why don't you walk yuki-chan to xxx park?"

"No it is alright, my brother will pick me up" Yuki quickly denied, almost as if she was trying to hide something.

? P.O.V

I grinned happily to myself while re-watching the videos I took. This is revenge shin-chan! Never mess with kazunari takao!

"Look mom that nii-chan is laughing at himself" a little boy pointed at me.

"Don't look honey, you might catch whatever disease he has"

I smiled creepily before meeting their eyes "I'll share it with you to ma'am"

"Eep" the older woman squeaked as she dragged her son away.

I continued laughing as I made my way home when a flash of red caught my attention. My head snapped left to see strands of long pinkish hair entering a limousine followed by men in black.

Isn't that Yuki?

"Yu-"

"That's the man" a woman's accusing tone resounded in my ears.

I looked behind me to see the woman, her child, and a police man staring at me... My eyes widened and I broke into a sprint.

"You won't get me this time!" I screamed while running.

After running around like a mad man for a couple hours, Ifinally lost the police man by hiding behind a dumpster, I'm not doing that again... I walked home peacefully, my mind still wondering if that was Yuki and if it is then why she was with a bunch of scary looking men?


	15. Chapter 15

Yuki P.O.V.

"Nii-san..." I trailed, my teeth gritted and my fists clenched, my mind working miles per hour to figure out a way out of the situation.

"So this is what you were hiding from me?" He spoke with a low and dangerous tone, his eyes being covered by the shade of his long bangs.

I swallowed as I watched my lies unraveling, my secrets pouring, and the truth finally surfacing.

"I'm sorry nii-san, I didn't want you to find out like this" I closed my eyes, the pain of seeing his broken expression too much for me to bear.

"How could you keep something this important from me?" He said it calmly, his body trembling as he threw down the test results I wanted to stay hidden even if it's just for a little bit longer.

"I'm sorry... I just didn't want you to worry..." I apologized again, my unshed tears seemingly burning my own eyes.

Nii-san shook his head before engulfing me in a warm embrace. "I know... I know but I wish you wouldn't keep things like this hidden from me. I'm your older brother, I'm always on your side so... Rely on me more" he whispered, his tone soft against my ears.

I let out a shuddery breath as nii-san wrapped his arms protectively around me, his whole body trembling slightly just like mine. "I'm sorry" I couldn't help but apologize again and again, my tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Shh. I don't blame you, it's alright now so calm down" nii-san reassured, probably afraid I would get an attack if I continued hyperventilating.

I nodded my head but my tears wouldn't stop, my mind understood but my body didn't. Nii-san kept me in his strong hold, his fingers caressing my hair as his other hand stroked circles onto my back. Feeling his protectiveness made me want to cry harder, I didn't deserve this. Not when I've been lying to him.

My breathing became ragged as nii-san's hold tightened on me "Yukina? Yukina!" He called, his tone laced with worry as black spots clouded my already hazy vision.

"M-medicine" I managed to say

"Ritcher grab yukina's medicine right now" my brother yelled losing his composure completely; something he rarely did.

"Yukina? Yukina! Stay with me"

I shook my head at my brothers discombobulated appearance. "I'll be fine nii-san" I offered what I hoped to be a reassuring smile, I wiped his tear stained cheeks with my hand and the look he held on his face made me wish I was dead.

The look that mixed regret, fear, and pain. It was a look I never wanted to see on his face again, especially after the promise we made when I found out mom died.

 _"I'll be with you nii-san, even if it's us against the world. I'll always be with you"_

"Yukina-sama's medicine" ritcher came back with a needle and my medicine.

I felt a sharp pain as nii-san injected the needle into my skin. I could feel my breathing gradually even out as my body lay numbly in my brothers secure arms.

"Yuki... Since when have you known about this?" Nii-san questioned, his tone low as if afraid I would break if he spoke any louder.

"A few days ago, I played some basketball and on my way back I felt something was wrong so I stopped by the hospital before coming home" I replied, my head buried into nii-san's toned chest.

"How did this happen?" He shook his head as if he were in denial, his fingers entangling themselves with my hair.

"It was back then, when 'that' incident happened." I mumbled a reply, the sound of nii-san's heart beat lulling me to sleep.

"But how? The doctor said you were fine"

I bit my lip "remember that one time dad brought us out after 'that' incident and I got lost?"

"The accident..." Nii-san placed the puzzle pieces together.

I nodded my head "my injuries reopened back then but we didn't notice because I never did any strenuous activity until I played basketball a few days ago"

My brother closed his tired looking red eyes, his arms still securely around my smaller frame.

"I'm sorry nii-san."

He shook his head "I should be the one saying sorry, we should be celebrating your birthday today but instead I brought this up without waiting for you to tell me yourself" he apologized.

I wrapped my arms around his torso before taking a big whiff of his manly scent. "I love you nii-san" I placed a chaste kiss on his cheeks.

"I love you too Yukina, that's why I will do everything I can for you to be happy" nii-san reassured.

I smiled at his sincerity, my mind starting to drift into the darkness when quick footsteps resounded in my ears followed by loud knocks from the door effectively pulling me back out of the darkness.

"Your father has come home" ritcher spoke from the other side of the door, my eyes immediately snapped open and I dragged my body out of bed.

"Yukina what are you doing getting up when your still unsteady on your feet?" Nii-san scolded making me pout.

"I can at least do this much"

"No" he denied before quickly lifting me up from the ground and carrying me bridal style to where our dad awaited.

"What do you think he's here for?" I quietly muttered, my hands gripped tightly onto nii-san's shirt. It's never good news when dad comes home.

"Probably the engagement" Nii-san shrugged trying to be as apathetic as he could.

"Yukina why are you being carried by your brother?" Dad questioned, not even sparing us a hi or how are you. "Get down, it's unsightly" he commented still not looking up from his paper work.

Nii-san put me down and I let a hollow smile grace my face, I could be dying and he wouldn't know. Heck, I am dying and he doesn't know; not that he would care anyways.

"I heard from your brother you didn't want to get married" dad looked up from his paper work, his sharp red eyes meeting mine in an intimidating glance. My hands reached for my brothers and I remained silent, it's always business with him.

Not even a happy birthday.

"You will get engaged to him Yukina, my term is going to be over soon and I want our business to stay strong." Dad spoke, his fingers loosening his red necktie. "Do you understand?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat before parting my dry lips to speak. "Dad I-"

"His name is _Akashi Seijuro_ " dad threw a folder of my future husbands files towards me "I've already made arrangements for you two to meet" dad got up not even bothering to listen to what I want. "And stop clinging to Ryuu all the time, he has his own responsibilities"

"B-" I was cut off by my his intimidating eyes that dared me to defy him.


	16. Chapter 16

Yuki P.O.V.

I laid down on my bed, my hair sprawled out on my queen sized mattress. My mind wandered endlessly as I listened to my brother'seven breathing.

"What are you thinking about Yuki?" Nii-san brought me out of my thoughts, his hands running through my silky peach colored hair.

"I don't know... There's so much to think about I don't even know where to start" I mumbled, my face buried in nii-san's chest. "Nii-san..." I trailed off unsure of whether or not to continue.

"Hmm?" He twirled my hair on his finger, his eyes closed.

"I'm tired..." I muttered lowly.

"Do you want to-"

Nii-san was cut off by my phones vibration, the screen lit up displaying Shintarou's name and my hand immediately shot up to grab it.

'Hi Yuki, let's go on a makeup date tomorrow to celebrate your birthday since I missed it today. Wear something nice and cute and remember I love you ;)'

I giggled at the text before checking the next text that quickly followed.

'That was Midorin'

I noticed my brothers prying eyes and immediately got up from the bed to send a reply.

'Does that mean we aren't going on a date tomorrow? It is Labor Day so there's no school right?'

"Who are you texting?" My brothers voice brought me back out of my trance, his eyes scrutinizing me skeptically.

"No one" I smiled, hoping he wouldn't pry further.

My brother rose a fine brow before the screen to my phone once again lit up.

'We can still go of you want, it's not like I mind nanodayo'

I giggled at his tsundere message before sending a quick 'okay same time and place' before snapping my phone shut so my brother wouldn't see it.

"What were we talking about nii-san?"

"... Yukina" nii-san stated in a serious tone, his eyes glowering at me.

"Yes?" I sweat dropped at his solemn expression.

"Just a moment ago you were all mopey but now your all smiles and giggles. Who was that?" He questioned

I shook my head quickly, "noone."

"Hmm?" He eyed me suspiciously before sighing "so want to go out tomorrow? As a change of pace and a makeup birthday since we didn't celebrate today."

"Sorry nii-san I can't do it tomorrow" I bit my lip knowing he would not be happy with my response.

"Why?" I could feel beads of sweat dripping down the side of my forehead as he watched me intently.

"Just not tomorrow, anyways good night nii-san I'm so tired" I fake yawned before hiding myself under my comfortable blanket.

"Yuki" nii-san tried to pry my blanket off only to let out a tired sigh. "Fine" he sulked, I could almost imagine him pouting causing me to giggle inwardly at his childishness.

I closed my eyes and that's when I realized how tired I truly was, darkness pulled me in slowly. The weight of the world I felt on my shoulders disappearing as I imagined Shintarou's face, his sexy voice, and his adorable blushing face.

I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow, I wonder what we'll do.

I woke up early to prepare for my date, I washed my body with sweet vanilla scented body wash before choosing a black tank top, white shorts, and a cardigan to cover more skin. I wore black converse and the necklace nii-san bought me to complete the look. I grabbed my phone before sneaking out of my room without waking nii-san up, who knows what he'll do when he finds out I declined his invitation to meet with Shintarou. I left the house and traveled by train to the next station where I knew Shintarou would already be waiting.

The train ride seemed to drag on before we finally arrived; I got off the train and immediately spotted the green haired three point shooter, his back facing me as he looked around as casually as he could.

Quietly sneaking behind him, I got close enough before covering the unsuspecting teens eyes with my hands "Guess who" I whispered into his ear, his scent drifting into my nose as I spoke.

Just like always his hands reached for mine before he answered "Yuki, your the only one who does this"

I let go before giggling "it's cute" I stated with a grin. He shook his head a bit and I noticed him eyeing my small purse.

"Will you carry this for me Shintarou?" I questioned

"Hmph, it's not like I'm carrying it for you nanodayo" he grabbed my bag.

"So where are we going?" I inquired

I noticed Shintarou stop and think for a moment making me giggle. "Actually there's a place I've been wanting to go to" I stated knowing he probably had no idea where to bring me.

"Where?"

"Secret" I winked "c'mon" I lead the way, the green haired teen walking next to me.

Shintarou held my bag on the other side, his hand twitching ever so slightly every once and a while as if itching to grab hold of something. I smiled at his failed attempts to hold my hand discretely, the way his face would flush every time he tried making me fall even deeper in love with him.

I slipped my hand in his smoothly, like a puzzle piece my hand fit perfectly in his.

"W-what are you doing?" He stammered, his face blushing fifty shades of red.

"You don't want to?" I asked innocently, my eyes shinning with mischief as I tried to take my hand back from the taller basketball player.

He tightened his hold before stammering with his words "o-only so you d-don't get lost" he quickly defended, a red tint covering his cheeks.

Third person p.o.v

"Hehehe, good blackmail. Good blackmail" a raven haired teen laughed to himself as he quickly hid behind bushes while following a certain couple.

"Ugh! What does that boy think he's doing to my precious little sister?" An unknown voice spoke from next to the hawk eyed player causing him to look next to him and notice a tall red head bitting on a handkerchief.

"... Could you be Yuki-chan's brother?" The black haired teen questioned with raised brows and a nagging sense of nostalgia.

The red haired man looked next to him before narrowing his eyes "how do you know my sister?" A dangerous aura radiated off of him, his over protective brother mode switching on as he eyed the younger male.

"My names takao, Yuki-chan's my friend and also ShinYu fan clubs president" the raven head proudly introduced.

"... ShinYu?" The older male repeated with confusion.

"Yeah, Shintarou and Yuki's ship name" takao grinned "they look cute together don't they?"

The red head looked towards his smiling little sister with softened eyes "I haven't seen her this happy in a while..." He muttered.

"So what's your name?"

"Ryuu, Ryuu Tachibana" he spoke his last name with a sharp tone making the raven haired male gasp.

"T-Tachibana? As in-"

Takao was cut off by a hand on his mouth "shh they'll hear us" the mischievous male nodded his head before looking back at his OTP.

"That explains why Yuki-chan is so elegant and proper"

Ryuu looked towards the raven haired teen; noticing the way he looked at his sister before placing a hand on his shoulder "thank you for taking care of my sister and becoming her friend" he genuinely showed gratitude.

"Of course, Yuki-chan's my partner in crime" takao gave a thumbs up.

Ryuu chuckled before noticing the couple they were stalking disappeared from their sight.

"Oh no we lost them" takao freaked out

Ryuu chuckled before pulling out his phone "it's okay, I know where to find them" he reassured

"Eh? How?" Takao looked dumbfounded

"Tracking device in my sisters necklace, for emergency purposes since she's been hiding things from me"

A shiver ran down takao's spine as he noticed the glint in Ryuu's red eyes as a single thought ran through his mind 'reminder to self; never get on this guys bad side.'


	17. Chapter 17

Midorima P.O.V.

Yuki dragged me everywhere until we ended up in a small abandoned park that looked strangely familiar. The peach haired young woman balanced herself on the swings while going higher and higher with each swing.

"Yuki get down, you might fall" I scolded, worry lacing my tone.

The stubborn red head ignored my scolding as she continued to dance with the wind, her long hair that usually cascaded her back flying freely with the breeze.

"What are we doing here anyway?" I asked looking around the antiquated looking park, the creaking of the swings resounding in my ears.

Yuki swung high before letting go of the swings making my eyes bulge out of their sockets. "Yuki!" I yelled her name, my body going on panic mode as I stood rooted to my spot.

The said girl did a flip before landing perfectly on her feet, a smile gracing her features as she faced me. "Yes Shintarou?"

"Do not ever do that again" I scowled, my brows furrowed together.

"Yes, yes," she grinned before grabbing my hand and bringing me to one of the many park benches. "To answer your question I brought you here because it's my favorite place" I raised a fine brow at her waiting for her to continue. "It probably looks like an old abandoned park so you must be wondering who in their right mind would make this their favorite place right?"

My eyes widened slightly, sometimes I feel like she can read my mind "No I can't read your mind" she chuckled, her fingers pushing my chin up to close my mouth. "Anyways I like this place because of the fond memories it holds."

I waited for her to continue but we just sat their in silence. We watched the sunset from the bench, the view making me gape a little.

"This is the best place to watch the sunset" Yuki broke the silence, the breeze blowing slowly against her hair.

I nodded my head, this is the perfect opportunity to give her my present and tell her happy birthday. I fidgeted around with my lucky item for the day, an infinity sign.

"Shintarou what's your lucky item today?" She inquired

I brought out the a wrapped box and showed it to her making her giggle "that's your lucky item today?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat before parting my lips to speak. "H-here" I shoved a wrapped box onto her frail hands.

"Can I open it?" She inquired

I nodded my head, the tips of my ears turning red from the blood. I watched as Yuki unwrapped the box, her slender fingers opening the black box before taking out the charm bracelet with an infinity charm on it.

"Are you giving me this? Isn't this your lucky item?" She teased, her tone soft as a marshmallow.

"It's fine... I already have my lucky item" I mumbled, remembering her words from before ' _don't worry Shintarou, I am your lucky item_ '

Yuki giggled before placing a kiss on my cheek, her soft lips leaving a lingering warmth on my skin. Yuki backed away a little, her own cheeks covered by a layer of red. My eyes met hers before trailing down to her cute little nose and finally landing on her tantalizing full lips.

"Don't you dare taint my innocent sister?!" Someone screamed followed by a strong push forward.

My eyes widened as something soft pushed against my lips. I met Yuki's bright red eyes as my mind worked miles per hour to figure out the predicament I'm in yet all I could do was indulge in the moment while my mind remained blank. It lasted only for a few short seconds but it felt like eternity, with my heart trying to leap out of my chest and butterflies running wild in my stomach everything felt perfect.

"Ah! How could you do that to MY Yuki?!" I was roughly pulled away from the peach haired girl also known as my girlfriend, the warmth of her lips lingering on mine long after parting.

"Nii-san?" Yuki looked shocked, her eyes wide and her cheeks still flushed.

Nii-san? This guys her brother?

The man pushed his sunglasses up before looking at Yuki with an innocent look. "Nii-san? I am not your older brother"

"..." A dark aura surrounded Yuki's small frame. "You were following me today weren't you" she stated lowly, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the red head.

"Yuki calm down, let's talk this out alright?" He had his hands up as if saying surrender.

Yuki sighed before shaking her head at her brother "your not allowed to sleep with me tonight nii-san" Yuki looked away, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Yuki that's too much" her brother threw his sunglasses off reveling a pair of intimidating red eyes. "I only followed because you were keeping secrets from me"

Yuki eyed her brother before grabbing my arm and intertwining them together. "So? What do you think of my BOYFRIEND?"

"Well I don't know him well but if he hurts you then I'll punch him and if he's a decent guy then I'll punch him lightly" Yuki's brother showed his fist, his intimidating red eyes scrutinizing my every move as if warning me to try anything.

"Nii-san..." Yuki giggled cutely, her sweet voice sounding like an angels melody in my ears.

"By the way I think you should know that Yuki is en-" Yuki's eyes widened at what he was about to say, she immediately shot him a cold glare effectively shutting him up. It was the first time I've ever seen her get mad...

Yuki sighed before pulling me down to her level and placing a kiss on my cheeks. "I'll talk to you later Shintarou" Yuki said before grabbing her brother and dragging him away.

I watched as Yuki's figure dissipated into the distance, my mind rewinding the feeling of her body against mine. My hands subconsciously reached towards my face, my fingers trailing on my lips as I reminisced about the sweet sensation of her intoxicating scent the moment my lips crashed onto hers.


	18. Chapter 18

Yuki p.o.v

"I can't believe you nii-san, you were about to tell him about the engagement" I glared, my eyes boring holes into his.

"Yukina... You saw how serious dad was, I tried talking to him about it again but I don't think we can talk our way out of this. Don't get too attached to that guy or it will be harder when the time comes" he spoke

"What are you saying? Weren't you the one who said I didn't have to marry him if I didn't want to?" I asked, tears brimming my eyes.

"I'm sorry Yukina but... Dads dead set on this and it seems that your fiancé is also insisting on this" Nii-san shook his head "it's two against one"

"... Akashi Seijuro" I let the name roll of my tongue, the name sounding familiar.

"If you really want to back out of this the best way is probably to talk to him" Nii-san pointed out before moving his rook.

I nodded my head in agreement "your probably right" I replied before moving my queen "check"

"I'm sorry Yuki, I really did want to give you what you want" he apologized before moving his king. I moved my horse before grinning "checkmate"

"Are you going to meet the pompous kid?" Nii-san questioned

"..." I nodded my head before giggling at my brother "he kind of reminds me of you nii-san"

He furrowed his brows before sending me a glare "don't compare me to that egoistic kid who dared question me"

I got out of my seat before laying down on my queen sized bed, my eyes traveled to my fiancées files. I closed my eyes before wrapping myself up in my fluffy blanket.

"I'll be meeting him by the end of the week..." I muttered, my eyes lids getting heavier.

"Seriously, I can't believe I would get a cold" I pouted

'Well at least your better now, shin-chan's been worried since you haven't come see him all week.'

"Really? Shintarou misses me?" I spoke into the phone jovially, a smile spreading on my face as an idea popped into my head.

'Yeah, he's been all mopey he can't even concentrate on practice but still won't send a message since he's so tsundere' takao chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Sounds like him" I giggled "anyways I'm feeling better so I want to give him a prize for being so patient. I'll bring lunch so will you meet me by the gate so we can surprise Captain Tsun Tsun"

'Oh! Good idea, he'll probably be happy'

"Mhm, I'll make him lunch fit for a king. Anyways I'll see you later, I have to prepare since I haven't seen Shintarou in three days"

'Okay, see you by the front gate'

"M'kay, see ya" I hung up.

I grabbed a hair tie before tying my peach hair up in a ponytail. I hummed a soft tune as I walked towards the kitchen to prepare Shintarou's lunch box. I made some fresh red bean soup since Midorin told me it was his favorite and even made some side dishes to make sure he has his fill.

I finished placing the food in a lunch box before taking a quick shower and changing into the frilly baby pink sundress nii-san bought me when we went on vacation in Hong Kong.

With the lunch I made in hand I headed to shutoku where I would finally see Shintarou after three long days.

"Takao" I waved to the raven haired teen

"Yuki-chan" he yelled while waving back enthusiastically, his eyes practically shining as he ran towards me with his arms outstretched.

I giggled softly before dodging the point guards hug attack.

"So mean Yuki-chan, I haven't seen you in three days either you know?" Takao got off the ground, a smile on his face.

"We just talked on the phone takao" I shook my head at his dramatic act before walking into the school. "C'mon I can't wait to surprise Shintarou"

I could already imagine the surprise and relieved face he would make.

"Ah wait for me Yuki-chan" takao yelled as I came to an abrupt stop.

"Umm... You see, I've liked you for a while now"

Shintarou was being confessed to right in front of me... My jaw dropped and my eyes practically fell out of its sockets. I've been gone for three days and some whores already trying to steal MY Shintarou.

"Eh?" Shintarou looked dumbfounded

"I said I've liked you for a while now" the girl fidgeted with her uniform "I know you have a girlfriend but I think you would suit me better." She slowly closed the gap in between them. "Can't it be me? I really like you Midorima-kun, I won't boss you around like your girlfriend does. I'll make sure you're the male of the relationship"

Shintarou swallowed as the girl wrapped her arms around Shintarou's neck, her face drawing closer to his with each second that passed.

I watched wide eyed as Shintarou allowed the bitch to smash her lips onto his...

At that moment everything went black and white, the whole world seemed to stay still, and I could've sword I heard my broken heart shatter into smaller pieces. My vision turned pitch black as I felt something warm cover my eyes, the familiar calming scent of takao's cologne wafting into my nose.

"Are you..." He stopped himself from asking a dumb question

"I'm okay, I don't care" I offered takao a reassuring smile that didn't reach my eyes, silent salty tears streaming down my cheeks.

"..." Takao remained silent as I wiped my tears stained cheeks.

"Don't tell Shintarou" my voice cracked, my eyes covered by the shadow of my hair as I walked away from the scene.

Maybe this is for the better.

My phones soft jingle played and I answered my phone.

'Did you make up your mind to meet Seijuro-kun yet?' Dads' voice spoke through the phone.

"... Yeah, I will meet him later tonight" I answered blankly, my voice monotone and my whole body numb.

Maybe this is how it's supposed to be.


	19. Chapter 19

Midorima P.O.V.

I stared blankly at the view in front of me, my mind out of focus as I sat under the shade waiting for takao to show up. My mind kept remembering Saya, the woman who apparently has liked me for a while now and wants me to leave Yuki for her.

A pair of small hands covered my eyes and I immediately stiffened under the familiar warmth. "Guess who."

"... Y-Yuki" I stuttered out her name, my hands over hers.

"Eh? How do you always know it's me?" She pulled away, a small pout on her face.

"No one else does that but you nanodayo" I sighed, my hands running through my hair.

"Anyways are you surprised?" The shorter girl grinned, her smiles seemingly forced.

"Well I didn't expect you to be here... What are you doing here?" I questioned, my eyes not meeting hers.

"I wanted to surprise you since we haven't seen each other in three days" she grinned showing me a five layered lunch box. "Tadah! I even made you lunch."

Yuki opened the lunch and began setting everything up, she got me a bowl of red bean soup before grabbing a pair of chopsticks and tasting the food she cooked.

I stared emotionlessly at the food in front of me, my mind wandering back to what Saya said about being the man of the relationship.

"Oh! Shin-chan your already eating." Takaosnapped me out of my thoughts, when did he even get here?

"Can I have some?" The raven haired teen eyed my soup.

"Get your own nanodayo" I snapped at him.

Am I not the man in the relationship?

I drank the soup, all my worries seemingly washed away by its sweet taste.

"Shintarou..." Yuki called my name; her tone so soft I almost missed it, she had her eyes covered by her hair as she pulled on my sleeve.

I looked at the peach haired girl with a raised eye brow waiting for her to continue. "Kiss me..." She whispered causing me to spit the soup I had in my mouth back out.

"W-what are you saying nanodayo?" I stammered, my heart almost leaping out of my throat.

The silent wind blew by and Yuki broke into a fit of giggles. "You should've seen your face, it was so funny."

I flushed bright red at her jokes, embarrassment creeping into my cheeks.

Tears began rolling down Yuki's cheeks and Takaowiped them away worriedly. "Yuki-chan are you okay?"

"What are you saying Takao, she's laughing so much she's crying."I stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she smiled before turning to face me. "Let's go on a date after school Shintarou"

I looked at Yuki strangely remembering the first time we met before making up my mind. Maybe Saya's right, maybe Yuki isn't right for me.

"Okay" I agreed, one last date.

One last time.

Lunch ended, class began, and at the end of this long day school finally set us free. I skipped practice and walked to the front gates where Yuki waited for me, her long peach colored hair catching attention from everyone.

"Oh Shintarou, good your here. Let's go" she pulled me along, her slender fingers intertwining with mine. I watched her small frame as we weaved our way through the crowded streets.

We went to a restaurant where she ordered for the both of us, she didn't even ask what I wanted.

She never did ask what I want.

We walked around town hand in hand with her still leading the way.

Always.

She brought me to the abandoned park we went to just a few days ago, her so called favorite place.

Every time, it's always what she wants.

We stopped by a vending machine and she got me some canned red bean soup.

But it's okay because this will be the last time.

"Hey Shintarou, let's break up"

Come to think of it, it was always what she wanted.

I remained silent, the words she spouted not fully entering my mind.

"Why?" I choked out, her words harder to swallow than I thought but this was what I wanted... Wasn't it?

She shrugged "I just don't think this will work" I could see the tears clouding her dim red eyes.

Why is she crying when she's the one breaking up with me?

"I'm setting you free Shintarou" she showed me one last smile, one I've never seen on her face.

I stood rooted in my spot as she walked away, her back perfectly straight as her figure disappeared into the distance.

Well at least I can finally go out with Saya... I can do what I want so why does my chest feel so heavy?

I dragged my tired body home, my feet feeling as heavy as lead. My mind wandered as endless questions filled my mind yet not a single answer surfaced.

My phone vibrated and I lazily answered the loud device.

'Hello? Shin-chan? How'd it go? Did you fix things up with Yuki-chan?' Takao bombarded me with questions.

"Fix things up?" I repeated, a constricting pain crushing my chest.

'Yeah, you guys are my OTP you know?' He bragged and I could almost imagine the smug look on his face as he rambled on.

I finally made it to my front door before cutting takao off on his ramblings. "We broke up" I stated, the words getting caught in my throat.

It was silent for a moment, my own mind taking the moment to register what I just said.

'WHAT? You broke up with Yuki-chan?' Takao screamed into the phone, my eardrums shaking form the aftershock.

"... She broke up with me" I replied, my tone as apathetic as it can be.

No sound resounded in my ears as I let my own words sink in.

Even until now, she's still making the decisions by herself.

'And you just let her go?' Takao muttered, his tone lacing irritation as the familiar sound of gritting teeth reached my ears.

"It was her choice" I ended the call quickly before stuffing my phone back into my pants only to feel something cool in my pocket. I took out the unknown material only to feel a painful stab pierce my chest as my hand clenched the silver charm. The infinity symbol falling off from the pressure, the sound of it hitting the ground filling the silent air.


	20. Chapter 20

Yuki p.o.v

"Good choice, I'm proud of you" dad stated, a hand on my shoulder and for the first time in a long time he smiled at me but I didn't feel happy at all.

The recognition, the joy, the satisfaction I was supposed to feel was all clouded by a feeling of emptiness. I took a long look at my dad's smiling face, the fulfillment that used to overtake my whole body being numbed away by the hollowness.

"You know dad, all this time all I wanted from you was for you to tell me you are proud of me. Every time your bragging about nii-san, I think to myself 'I hope one day he can do the same for me' I waited and waited and now that you're actually telling me you're proud of me..." My voice cracked, the heavy lump in my throat causing me to stop for a moment.

I could feel dads scrutinizing red eyes looking deep into my orbs; like his sharp gems were able to see my very soul, read my every thought, and feel my every emotion but I was wrong.

"Are you saying I wasn't a good enough father to you? After I gave you everything all you caused me were problems and for the first time in your life you're finally going to be useful." He spoke harshly, the bitterness of his tone spreading salt on my fresh wounds.

"..." I parted my lips to retort but my mind came out blank.

All this time, all I wanted was to be accepted for being me but the one person who I thought would accept me turned their back on me and now... I am left as a hollow puppet, an emotionless doll, one that will never be alive.

I smiled at my dad, the pent up emotions I wanted to set free returning into a locked box before being thrown back into the deepest abyss of my mind. "You gave me everything except for the one thing I wanted most but I suppose I deserve this after all... I'm the one who killed mom"

The man I called my dad stood rooted in his spot, seemingly surprised by the way I reacted. I merely smirked at his shocked face before walking towards the door.

"Don't worry father at the very least I'll do this one thing for you."

The doors slammed shut behind me, my heels echoing as I walked up the stairs.

There's nothing left for me anymore...

Midorima P.O.V

It's been two days since Yuki and I broke up and today I'm meeting Saya for a date. Unlike the dates with Yuki, I slept soundly the night before, my loud heart beat didn't keep me up, and my thoughts weren't clouded by her sweet smiles.

"Oni-chan you're leaving for a date today?" Midorin descended the long flight of stairs. "Say hi to Yuki-nee for me" she waved me away, the door shutting before I could break the news to her.

I sighed, my lucky item in hand as I walked to the meeting place.

Today is a bad day for cancers but I should be okay, I did bring my lucky item.

'Don't worry Shintarou, I am your lucky item'

Yuki's voice echoed in my mind, memories of us flashing in my mind as I waited for Sayo. I stood in the middle of the station reminiscing about my first date with Yuki, how my thoughts kept me up all night wondering and worrying about what would happen tomorrow.

I could feel my lips twitch upward as my vision turned dark, a pair of hands obviously covering my eyes. "Yuki how many times have I told you, you're the only one who does this?"

I placed my hand over hers only to have my eyes widen as I heard an unfamiliar voice, feel an unfamiliar hand, and smell an unfamiliar scent.

"Yuki?" The hand left my face, my vision clearing up.

My eyes met a pair of crystal like blue eyes and I couldn't help but feel down at the sight that greeted me.

"Saya" I stated her name, the way it rolled of my tongue making me want to cringe.

"What's that? A band aid pack?" Saya giggled but I didn't hear the angels singing, nor did it resound in my ears.

"It's my lucky item nanodayo" I stated

She continued to giggle until it turned into a full blown laugh. "What's with that?" She chided, the tone of her voice making me feel downcast. "Anyways what are we doing today?"

What are we doing today? I never actually thought about it, it was always Yuki who planned everything out...

"How about a movie?" I suggested

"Sure" Saya shrugged as I noticed her heavy looking bag, I pushed my glasses up awkwardly as my morals scolded me to carry her bag for her.

I parted my lips to speak only to be interrupted by Saya "are we going?"

I closed my mouth before nodding my head as we began walking towards the theatres.

In the end Saya and I watched some horror movie neither of us wanted to watch due to my bad planning.

"Where to now?" She asked

"Let's get something to eat" I noticed maji burger nearby, a wave of nostalgia crashing into me as I remembered how happy Yuki looked with a vanilla milkshake.

"Okay"

We entered the crowded restaurant and stood in line to order.

"What will you have sir?" The cashier asked with a lively smile gracing her face.

I looked over to Saya waiting for her to speak "I'll have what you're having" she smiled, I swallowed before looking back at the cashier.

"I'll get two salads" I spouted not sure what to order.

The date ended and I couldn't help but feel depleted, tired, and regretful.

'I'm setting you free Shintarou, I don't care anymore'

Her voice rang inside my mind, the words piercing my chest as it repeated over and over again until I finally reached home.


	21. Chapter 21

Midorima P.O.V.

The night crept in, the moon illuminating my room as I stared at my ceiling. The whole world was moving on yet I was stuck on 'that' day, the day Yuki and I broke up. I haven't talked to her in a week, Saya and I began publicly dating and takao hasn't talked to me since that day either.

I feel like I'm being left behind, like I'm still stuck reliving that day.

Over and over again...

I closed my eyes hoping for some peace of mind, my mind finally used to the dull throb in my chest. The painful tingles that make me want to cry coming back every time I reminisce about Yuki. The darkness was pulling me in, my mind settling down until loud bangs echoed throughout the whole house.

"Shin-chan open the door!"

Takao?

I put my glasses on before reading the alarm clock beside my bed.

"Shin-chan, hurry!" He screamed followed by loud banging on the doors.

I stomped down the stairs getting myself prepared in how I'm going to punish takao for being a nuisance.

"Oni-chan what's happening?" Midorin followed me down, her small hands rubbing against her tired eyes.

"I don't know, go back to sleep" I ushered her away as I opened the door with a pissed off expression. "Takao! What is wrong with you nanodayo? Don't you know it's past midnight?"

The lights inside the house opened and I could hear my parents shuffling down the stairs as Takao pulled out his phone.

"Shin-chan this is important! Did you know Yuki-chan's engaged?" Takao questioned, my mind taking a while to register what he just said the tabloid on yahoo showing Yuki with... Akashi? The words 'Akashi corp. and Prime Minister Tachibana's daughter are engaged' in big red letters.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, ignoring the gasps from behind me as I hid behind a mask. "So what? This has nothing to do with me nanodayo"

"What are you saying shin-chan? Yuki-chan's your girlfriend, you have to get her back or my OTP will sink!" takao insisted

"I don't care about your OTP takao, Yuki and I are done. She broke up with me. This has nothing to do with me anymore" I spat out coldly, my voice coming out stern contrary to my shattering world.

"What are you saying?" His eye brows furrowed together "you have to get her back, don't you care?" he stated, a sense of urgency in his tone.

I shook my head at the point guard "she told me she didn't care so why should I?"

I felt a stinging pain in my cheek, my vision temporarily blurred, as my whole body fell backwards. Did takao just... Punch me?

"Don't you dare say she didn't care? Especially not when I've seen her say that with tears streaming down her face. Not when she's done everything for you! Not when she gave her all to you! Not when she cared!" He screamed, his own eyes glazed over with tears.

"I know you're not so dense to not notice all the things she does for you!" He added, his tone barely above a whisper as he stared at me with pleading eyes.

"..." I got up from the ground before dusting my clothes off "that still doesn't change the fact that she broke up with me"

Takao stared at me with a conflicted expression before speaking "she saw you kissing with Saya, she told me not to tell you but all she ever wanted was for you to be happy. That day when she surprised you at school and she asked for a kiss it was because she wanted to know if you would, if you liked her, if you cared."

My eyes went wide, she saw that?

'I'm setting you free shintarou' her voice resounded in my ears, her broken smile flashing in my mind. The way she held her tears in before she walked away, the way her body trembled ever so slightly as she left me, the way her very soul pleaded for me to stop her from walking away.

How could I be so blind? No, I saw it.

I just didn't want to, I turned a blind eye and pretended like she wasn't hurting as much as she hurt me. I wanted to play the victim when the truth is... She was hurting more than I was.

I could feel a pricking feeling in my chest as I remembered everything she's done for me.

She made me carry her bag because she knew I didn't know how to ask for it.

She dragged me around because she knew I didn't know where to bring her.

She ordered for me because she knew what I wanted.

She... broke up with me because she wanted to set me free.

I could feel a lump form in my throat, tears threatening to spill from my eyes making my vision blur while the hazy mist that clouded my judgment disappeared.

I bit my lip to hold in a sob, it's too late now.

"Oni-chan... Go get Yuki-nee back" Midorin tugged on my sleeve, her small figure looking at me with pleading eyes.

"..." I looked towards my parents and they offered me a smile.

"Don't bother coming home tonight if you don't fix things up with Yuki" mom stated

"Yeah, I still want my grandchildren" dad added making a small smile spread on my face, how can he make such jokes in this situation.

My eyes trailed towards takao and he gave me a grin. "I already know, I'm awesome and you love me"

I shook my head at the raven haired teen "actually I was going to ask if you know where Yuki is nanodayo?"

"Easy, her older brother" takao grinned as he dialed some numbers on his phone.

"Hello? Nii-san" takao spoke into the phone "I was just wondering where Yuki is?"

"Ah yeah but he wants to make things right."

"What?! The airport? I'll talk to you later nii-san, have to go" he screamed frantically, his hands grabbing my wrist.

"C'mon shin-chan, I won't even do rock, paper, scissors so get on the back." Takao pulled me into the wagon

"Where is Yuki going? Why is she in the airport nanodayo?" I asked, my heart beating loudly against my chest. My palms sweaty as I pondered what I should say when I meet her, wondered if I'll even meet her, and hoped everything would turn out alright.

"She's going to the states for surgery and waiting for her fiancé to get married there" takao paddled as fast as he could, sweat dripping down his forehead.

My body tensed as I gripped onto the charm bracket I got Yuki for her birthday, the infinity charm that should mean we would last forever gone from the shiny piece of jewelry. "Surgery for what..." my voice cracked, a sudden feeling of guilt and regret washing over me.

She was supposed to be my girlfriend, someone I knew practically everything about but here I am with no knowledge whatsoever.

I didn't know she was sick. I didn't know she was getting engaged. I didn't even know her last name for goodness sake!

She came into my life like a storm, messing everything up and leaving me a disarray.

"Sorry shin-chan I don't think we're going to make it in time"

I shook my head at the point guard "I'm leaving"

The raven haired teen smiled as I got off the wagon "Go get her Shin-chan" he yelled after me

Even now I still don't understand you, but you understood me and one thing I finally understand is... I love you, even more than life itself.


	22. Chapter 22

Yuki P.O.V

I sat staring blankly at everyone around me, everything was moving but I sat still as a rock. Even without me, life would go on.

"Yukina are you serious about this?" Nii-san snapped me out of my thoughts, his eyes watching me worriedly.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat before parting my lips to speak.

"I am, nii-san" I smiled, the smile not reaching my eyes.

My hand grasping my phone tightly, my nails digging into my palm. Nii-san looked at me with pity in his ruby red gems, his face solemn as he watched me lock myself away.

I felt a warm hand on top of mine and I looked over to nii-san. "I can try talking to dad again" he spoke softly, his face looking at me with pain flashing in his eyes.

I shook my head, my eyes covered by the shadow of my hair.

"I'll be fine nii-san, everything... Will be fine" I offered him a reassuring smile before wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you nii-san" I whispered into his ears, the smell of his manly cologne filling my nose.

"... I love you too Yukina" Nii-san whispered back, his arms wrapping around my waist.

I felt a small warmth bubble up inside me, the familiar feeling of a smile creeping onto my face making shivers run down my spine. "I'll be going, nii-san" I mumbled into the crook of his neck, a single tear staining his office shirt.

"I'll come visit you" Nii-san moved away, his warm hands cupping my cheeks.

"And I'll be looking forward to it" I let a small genuine smile break my mask, the warmth nii-san offered intoxicating me.

"Seriously Yuki... How is the king supposed to live without his queen?" Nii-san exaggerated, his eyes clearly showing how much he wanted to see me continue smiling.

"You'll be fine, sometimes in the game of chess... you have to sacrifice your queen in order to win the game" I smiled "Good bye nii-san" I stated before walking away, my eyes stinging as tears threatened to spill.

Somewhere deep in my heart I hoped to see you before leaving Shintarou. To talk to you, see your face, and hear your voice just one more time before I left for good but I guess you're too busy with your new girlfriend.

That's okay, as long as your happy then I guess this was all worth it.

I thought we would have more time with each other, maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part but bringing you to 'that' place. I had hoped that you would remember me.

 _Tears continuously fell from my eyes as I listened to the old swings creaking, the cool breeze accompanying my silent tears._

 _I felt alone._

 _The sound of a ball bouncing interrupted my sobs, my eyes traveled to the courts behind me and my eyes widened as I watched a green haired boy release a high arc ball from the three point line. The swooshing of the net making a smile spread onto my face._

 _"Woah! That was amazing" I complimented the four eyed teen_

 _The boy's sharp emerald like gems snapped towards me and I returned it with a smile._

 _"Ah! Aren't you playing for Teiko middle school?"_

 _"... Yes, who are you nanodayo?" he replied, a slight pink tint coating his cheeks._

 _"My name is Yukina, you?" I greeted, my sorrows completely forgotten as I entered the broken down courts._

 _"Midorima Shintarou" he stated his name, his fingers pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose._

 _"Well Mido-kun you're really good but you seem like you're doubting yourself" I guessed, my eyes noticing the slight twitch his fingers did when I finished my sentence._

 _"That's none of your business nanodayo" he retorted, the cute way he said nanodayo making me want to smother him with affection._

 _"Oh I know" I grinned "What's your astrology sign?" I inquired_

 _"... Cancer" he replied hesitantly, his eyes scrutinizing me skeptically._

 _I ignored his look before pulling out a rock solid frog statue. "Here today's lucky item" I placed it on his sweaty palms "with this you will make a hundred percent of your shots, oha-asa guarantees it" I grinned referring to myself as oha-asa._

 _"oha asa? What's that?" he looked at me quizzically, obviously not buying into what I was spouting._

 _"What you don't know?" I feigned surprise before pointing at myself proudly "Me of course, it's my pen name for when I write on my blog. Do you have a phone?"_

 _He pulled out his phone and I quickly showed him the site "Amazing isn't it?" I grinned, happiness filling me up. The prospect of having a new friend making a bubbly feeling erupt in my chest._

 _"Pft... hahahaha" he broke out laughing at my site, his seemingly unemotional façade broken down._

 _"Hey, it's not that funny" I punched his arm lightly_

 _He stifled his laugh before offering me a genuine smile, the brightness seemingly surpassing the sun. "Thank you nanodayo, it's not really because of you or anything"_

 _I merely smiled at his tsundereness before an idea popped into my head._

 _"Hey shintarou teach me how to play basketball?" I pleaded_

 _"Fine nanodayo, only because I have no one else to practice with though" he added, his cheeks flaring with the color of apples._

Little did I know, our meeting was the catalyst to our miserable fate.

"Yukina"

I turned around quickly, my eyes wide as I felt warmth engulf my small frame.

"Stay... Just a little longer" nii-san practically pleaded, his eyes boring into mine with an unknown glint of hope.

"Passengers for flight xxx please start boarding" a woman's voice sounded through the intercom causing me to shake my head.

"Sorry nii-san, I have to go. Goodbye" I pushed him away before walking into the crowd, the last shard of hope I held for Shintarou disintegrating as I stepped foot into the planes first class section.

I shook my head disappointedly at myself, the stinging feeling of my unshed tears causing me to bite my lips. I told myself I wouldn't cry, that I had to stay strong, but back in the airport when I heard my name... I could've sworn that it was your voice calling me.


	23. Chapter 23

Midorima P.O.V.

I ran desperately, my legs growing heavier as I continued to sprint through the crowded airport. There was no way I would let her go, not after everything she did for me.

"Yukina" I muttered lowly, her name rolling of my tongue smoothly as my eyes roamed around to find her. I could feel prying eyes on me and normally my pride would've never allowed them to look at me with such pity but none of that mattered right now.

At this very moment all that mattered was Yuki; even if the world was turned upside down or thrown into chaos it wouldn't matter because you are my everything.

"Yukina" I yelled her name loudly, my eyes shut as I tried to hold in the unshed tears. My throat burned and my legs felt numb but I kept going, I couldn't give up now. Not when my world was at stake.

The intercom went on and a voice spoke but all I heard was a mumble, my ears rang and I strained to look for the girl who stole my heart. I know I have no right to even be asking her for forgiveness when I'm the one who hurt her but I want to see her. I want to talk to her, hear her voice, and feel her warmth beside mine.

Third person P.O.V.

The girl turned her phone on, a spam of messages and missed calls from a certain three point shooter immediately filling up her phone. A small smile graced her features as she pressed Shintarou's number gently, her eyes glassy as she looked out the window.

"Hello? Yuki" The green haired teen picked up in a heart beat, his voice ragged and his tone a little panicked.

"Wow. How did you know it was me?" Her voice sounded calm contrary to the crying child in the background.

"Where are you? I'm at the airport right now, let's talk."

"... Sorry Shintarou I don't have much time." she swallowed the lump in her throat but nonetheless kept smiling 'til the end.

"Why? Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter where I am, I just called to tell you I still love you. I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough girlfriend, for forcing you to be my boyfriend, and I'm sorry for-"

"Yuki stop, your speaking as if this is goodbye." Shintarou cut her off, his fist clenched as his vision blurred. The sound of the news report he was hearing making his heart beat faster. "Hey Yuki, your not in flight xxx right?" He asked almost breathlessly, the pleading tone in his voice breaking the red heads heart.

The other line was silent for a moment before a familiar giggle resounded in the green haired teens ears.

"Hey Shintarou, did you check your horoscope today?"

"Yes I did nanodayo."

"That's good" the loud thunder exploded in the background, the pouring rain making the already dark sky even less visible. "Hey Shintarou" she called his name again, this time laced with a strong desire that sounded firmly through the device.

"What?"

"Tell me you love me" she practically pleaded, eyes closed as tears strolled silently down her cheeks.

"I-"

The line was cut off, the loud beeping sound signaling she was gone.

"And the plane just disappeared, it's all gone offline." The televisions news reporter spoke with a solemn tone.

Gravity took over the green haired tsundere causing him to fall to the ground, his trembling knees giving out from beneath him. The world around him seemed to disappear as hot liquid continuously clouded his vision, with clenched fists and gritted teeth he glared at the ground before pounding on it with his delicate hands.

"Shin-chan?" The hawk eyed basketball player called, a hand being placed on his best friends shaking shoulder "what happened? Where's Yuki-chan?"

He couldn't speak, the words were lodged in his throat and all he could feel was pain running through his entire body. Takao looked around feeling some sort of tension in the air, his sharp eyes landed on the flat screen tv on the waiting area and his eyes immediately widened.

"Don't tell me... She was-" he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, burning liquid streaming down his cheeks. Takao's hand remained on Midorima's shoulder as if telling him he wasn't alone, that someone was there to mourn with him but at that moment he still felt empty.

Midorima cried, his tears continuously strolling down his already tear stained cheeks.

"S-she's gone..." The broken hearted man began shattering, the world around him turning monotone as he glared at the blurry ground.

Takao bit his lip trying to hold in his unshed tears, he had to be strong for the both of them. "Shin-chan maybe that was another plane" he tried to comfort his best friend but that tiny glint of hope didn't reach either of them.

Honestly Shintarou didn't know what to do, it hurt so much that he started to feel numb. He just sat on the dirty ground trying to shed his unshed tears that won't come out anymore. Thunder roared from the outside, the heavy rain pouring down onto the ground as if the heavens were crying for him.

Shintarou looked up at the blindingly bright ceiling but all he saw was darkness, he reached up for the light but no matter how close it seemed he could never reach it.

"Shin-chan..." Takao broke down after seeing the three point shooters empty eyes, it was almost as if his life was sucked out of him and all that was left was his hollow body.

"I never told her... I didn't even get to tell her 'I love you'." The green haired teen muttered, his words sullen like his mood.

Just like what you'd find after a storm has passed he felt tired, torn, and trashed. The green haired teen didn't even remember how he got home that night, his mind was still stuck on Yukina but the world continued to revolve around the sun and before he knew it... 7 years had already passed.


	24. Chapter 24

Takao P.O.V.

"Shin-chan wait for me" I yelled from behind the green haired male who stopped walking before turning to face me with a scowl on his face.

"Takao shut up, this is a hospital not a playground nanodayo"

"Hehe, sorry shin-chan" I apologized sheepishly, my face expressing barely any remorse for my actions. Shin-chan sighed before walking towards the hospitals cafeteria, his pure white lab coat fluttering behind him as he took long strides.

It's been seven long years and shin-chan is finally beginning to return to normal; well as normal as he can be when he's missing a part of his heart, his soul, his life.

"Ah! Wait up shin-chan" I rushed to walk beside my best friend.

On this day seven years ago Yuki-chan's plane crashed and we haven't found her body since. After the accident shin-chan stopped listening to oha-asa, he no longer carried his lucky item and when I asked him why he simply answered 'No matter how many or how big the lucky items I carry it is already no use because I am already...  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Unlucky'

I never really understood what that meant, maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was his bir-

"Oh hey! Dr. Midorima happy birthday" the old lady in the cafeteria greeted with a sweet smile not noticing the way the green haired man tensed at her greeting.

"Thank you" shin-chan pushed his glasses up, a habit he had when he was trying to hide something.

"I'll get you guys some coffee, you just finished the night shift right?" The nice old lady ushered us to one of the tables.

"Yes, thank you mirai-san" I grinned already sitting in our usual spot by the glass windows.

The aroma of coffee drifted into my nose as I contently took a sip, the hot liquid making me feel re-energized. My eyes trailed towards the indifferent looking green haired male, his eyes were blank as he looked out of the window. I followed his line of sight to see a rainbow over the vast pacific.

It's been raining for days and I thought it would continue today too but strangely enough, the sky was clear with not a cloud in sight. It was quiet, with only the sound of light chatter in the background I stayed by my best friends side. Sometimes he would be like this, when his eyes would turn empty and all he'd do is stare out into the ocean. To him who clung so dearly to luck he probably hoped that she was still out there somewhere.

Back when we were still in high school someone asked me to rate myself from one to ten in how much I understood shin-chan. I didn't even have to think about it back then, I answered 'ten' that's how confident I was but now... It was different, he was different. There are times when the shin-chan I know comes back but then there are times like now where I have no idea what he's thinking.

I sighed before crushing the empty styrofoam cup "c'mon shin-chan, we should get going. Midorin probably planned a surprise for you or something."

The green haired Doctor nodded his head in acknowledgment before crushing his cup and shooting it towards the trash can from where he sat, he stood up and began walking away without bothering to see if he made it in.

"Let's go, takao"

A melancholy smile spread across my face as I watched his broad back walking away. I caught up with him remembering the way we played basketball back in high school, some things never change. "You know we'll get in trouble with the custodians if you don't make it in"

Shin-chan spared me a glance before looking straight ahead "I never miss" he stated conceitedly, the arrogant tone lacing his voice making me smile.

We walked towards the hospitals back exit when the harsh wind blew the doors open, the smell of flowers filling the room as reddish pink petals flew into the room followed by a blinding light that caused us to close our eyes.

"Y-Yuki?" Shin-chan stuttered out, the sound of hope in his voice making me snap my eyes open to see the beautiful young girl with pink hair leaning against the hospital doors.

She turned to face us, her piercing red eyes paralyzing my whole body with a single look. The aura around her reminding me of royalty.

"No way... Yuki-chan?"

The peach haired girl smiled, her lips moving but no sound coming out.

"What?" I furrowed my brows as shin-chan dropped his car keys, his body moving towards the bright light.

"Yuki..." He said her name gently, his slender fingers reaching out for hers. Tears clouded his vision as another strong gust of wind forced us to close our eyes only to open them to see nothing but petals dancing around in the air.

 _"Ne~ Your Midorima Shintarou right?"_

My eyes immediately snapped towards shin-chan who was already on the ground, just like seven years ago in the airport I stood by his side with a comforting hand on his shoulder. I furrowed my brows in confusion, was that really Yuki-chan?

Why would she show up now?

Why disappear after showing herself?

The questions flooded my mind as confusion took over my mind only to be interrupted by my phones soft jingle. I snapped out of my trance before raving into my pocket and answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"Takao..." The familiar voice of Yuki-chan's brother sounded through the phone, tiredness lacing his voice. I pressed the speaker button waiting for him to speak.

"We found her body"

My eyes widened and I dropped the phone, then that Yuki-chan we just saw...

Was that her way of saying goodbye?

I could see shin-chan looking at the phone, a devastated expression spread across his face. The hope he had that Yuki-chan was safe and alive in another part of this cruel yet beautiful world thrown into the dark abyss otherwise known as reality.

"S-she's gone..." He muttered, the same empty tone he had on that day filling my ears.

I felt helpless, I felt like I was reliving that day again from so many years ago. I regretted not being able to do anything for him back then but now that he was breaking down once again there was still nothing I could do for him.

"... Her body was found in the pacific but by the time we found her all that was left were her bones" her brother continued from the other line and I could tell by his voice that he was trying to hold in tears as well. "We... I'm planning on giving her a proper burial so I would like it if you guys came, bring the idiot too. We were looking through Yukina's things and found something for him."


	25. Chapter 25

_Dear Shintarou,_

 _Happy birthday!_

 _I wonder how many years, months, or days will have passed until my brother finds this letter and gives it to you but my best guess would have something to do with the number 7; it is your lucky number after all. I can already imagine your shocked face wondering how in the world I would know and let's just say it's my sixth sense or maybe I should say seventh?_

 _Midorima Shintarou, the great three point shooter who can shoot a high arc ball from anywhere in the court yet still make it in, the man who seems cold and apathetic but is actually a big softie, and more importantly the man who can say something absolutely adorable like nanodayo and still sound sexy doing it._

 _You are probably wondering why I entered your life in the first place, thinking over your past decisions, and trying to pinpoint exactly where everything went wrong. Or I could be wrong and I never knew you in the first place but I am confident that I know everything about you._

 _Anyways to answer your questions and help you get closure I shall answer your questions my dear. You probably don't remember this but we met before shutoku; in your teiko days._

 _It may have been fate that we met that day but it was also destiny playing with us that you forgot about me. Although I'd like to tell you about how we first met I'd rather have you remember it naturally so let's leave it at that for now._

 _Although I say that I know you would probably beat yourself up trying to figure out exactly how we met so I'll give you a hint. Think back to exactly why you started believing in Oha-Asa's horoscopes._

 _Hey Shintarou, I always thought that I knew you as well as the palms of my hand yet there was one question that I could never find an answer to._

 _Perhaps it was my wishful thinking but even if we started out fake I always thought that you were actually starting to like me. I guess that's stupid right? There is no way you'd come to like someone like me who forced you to be her boyfriend after challenging your pride._

 _If we had taken a different route, would everything turn out differently? Or was this an already predetermined path we are forced to take by fate._

 _Do you remember when I told you that I was your lucky item? I lied, forgive me Shintarou. I wanted you to believe that I was your lucky item, that being with me was a good thing but all I did was mess up your life and leave you hanging._

 _Our relationship was not perfect, it wasn't even close; it was a big lie and I was a big lie but out of everything that's happened there has always been only one truth._

 _I love you Shintarou._

 _It's as simple as that but even after all this time we've spent together I could never tell if you ever loved me so do me a favor will you?_

 _If we ever meet again would you mind? Telling me the answer to this one question I would spend hours to no end yet still never find an answer to._

 _Honestly I want to cry right now, thinking about the one in a million chance that we'll ever see each other again but with your luck I'm sure we'll meet again._

 _I want to be selfish and ask you to wait for me but at the same time the uncertainty of the operation I'm about to undergo urges me to set you free._

 _You are a beautiful bird that's meant to fly, someone that's meant to become someone amazing and I don't want to hold you down by chaining you to me._

 _I'm sure you'll be happy shintarou, I'm sure you'll find someone amazing who'll love you but probably not as much as I do. It's not hard to love you shintarou, but I guess that wasn't enough..._

 _If we meet again... No, next time we meet I hope I fall in love with you again shintarou. Actually, I'm certain I'd fall for you again so I should be hoping that you fall for me this time around._

 _I wonder what you look like right now, would you still have the same black rimmed glasses, soft green hair parted to the left, and an adorable tsundere attitude? Thinking about it now I can imagine an older version of you in a flowing white lab coat. Well I'm not sure which path you would take for the future but if you become a doctor then maybe we will meet again... And maybe you'll be the one to cure me and my broken heart._

 _Wow that sounded corny and cheesy. Sorry shintarou, I'm just trying to stop myself from crying. Ah, this is really bad. My vision is blurring and my hands are shaking... What should I do? I'm scared._

 _If you saw me right now, you'd probably think it's pathetic especially if you remember the way we broke up. It hurts you know? Seeing you kiss the girl, asking you for one last kiss but getting denied, and setting you free._

 _It hurts so much I don't know what to do so I'm not going to think about it anymore. I'm going to lock away my emotions and become a puppet for my father, just like he wanted I will marry seijuro and move on from you. I won't think anymore, I won't let my emotions get in the way, I won't let my love for you blind me from the future that's inevitable._

 _I won't let the past bound me because I live in the present, I won't keep looking at the present because I'll look forward to the future so there's one thing I would like to ask of you shintarou. No matter what happens to me, don't blame yourself because the only future I see for you is full of bliss and happiness._

 _I will always love you,_

 _Yukina Tachibana_


	26. Chapter 26

Ryuu P.O.V

The grown man crumbled in front of me, his back trembling as he clenched onto the note in his hand. Silent tears streaming down his cheeks and unto the ground with a light pitter-patter. I watched with dull eyes as the tired man was gently ushered out the door.

I could see it in his dead eyes, the emptiness they held were almost as horrifying as the grief that radiated off of his body. It was almost as if his very soul was agonizing over her loss.

I closed my eyes swallowing the lump that formed in my throat as I walked towards the glass window. My hands on the reflective surface as my sharp red orbs followed after takao and shintarou's retreating figures.

The hollowness that filled his eyes making me believe that he was nothing more than an empty shell.

"You were wrong yuki... He did love you, more so than you could ever imagine." I muttered, yuki's piercing ruby red eyes meeting mine on the glass reflection.

I could feel my unshed tears threatening to spill with each second that passed. When we were kids I always thought that I knew you best and vise versa, but I'm wrong aren't I yuki?

I never knew you, I never understood you, and that's why I never noticed how lonely you were. How suffocated you felt after 'that' incident.

 _"Father where is yukina? She hasn't been back since yesterday"_

 _The man I called father looked up from the paper in his hand, his face not even faltering as he met my eyes._

 _"Ryuu, stop worrying over such petite things. Go do your homework or something, yukina is fine." He answered monotonously_

 _At that time my gut twisted into knots alarming me that something wasn't right but even so I pushed it to the back of my mind and kept on with my daily life until one fateful night._

 _"Sir I'm sorry but we have to stop the search." A man in black spoke, his tone apologetic as my mother began breaking down._

 _"My daughter... Please keep trying to find my daughter" she pleaded, her pale lips quivering with each word she spoke._

 _"I'm sorry ma'am but it would be best to assume the worst possible situation. We think she is already-"_

 _My mother cut him off with a screech "don't! Get out. My daughter is fine and you have to look for her!" she insisted_

 _I could feel myself shake, the crazed look in my mothers eyes scaring me a little._

 _She began pushing the man out of the office and my father pulled her towards him._

 _"You may leave" he spoke, his hands caressing my mothers hair as he whispered reassuring words to her._

 _I hid, allowing the darkness to conceal my presence as the man walked out of my fathers study. I took shaky breathes before stopping by the door, my bloodshot eyes watching as my mother broke down. The once gentle woman turning into some kind of possessed being who wanted her child._

 _I bit back my tears only to run back to my room where I would eventually cry myself to sleep._

 _I had a dream that night, contrasting my usual nightmares it was a nice serene dream where my whole family was having a picnic under a big cherry blossom tree. That's right, it wasn't a dream it was a memory of the day before yukina went missing._

I sighed tiredly, the past haunting my present once again. It was after that fairytale like dream that everything once again went south. Father sent mother into a mental institute where she would commit suicide a few days later.

In the end that dream was just a memory, something to remind me of what once was and what will never again be. A reminder of the temptation known as ignorance, something I could never again obtain.

I clutched my hand allowing my nails to dig into my palm, red liquid trickling down my hand as I watched melancholy at the broken man whose figure was beginning to disappear from my view.

"Is this _really_ what you want... Yukina?" I questioned softly, my tone barely above a whisper afraid that if I spoke any louder the fragile balance that held everything together would fall apart.

I felt a warmth wrap around my body, a familiar sweet scent entering my nose as my body froze for a moment. My mind processing what was happening while allowing my body to indulge in simple bliss. It was a feeling I could never forget, the intoxicating feeling of one of yukina's embraces.

" _Sometimes in the game of chess... you have to sacrifice your queen in order to win the game"_ her words echoed in my ears, the tears I've been holding in all this time unknowingly spilling from my eyes but by the time I turned around a sudden gust of wind forced me to close my eyes and when I opened them back up she was already gone.

I felt my legs give out from beneath me, the world around me melting away as gravity took over my body.

"Your so cruel to your king..." I trailed, a distant memory resurfacing in my mind.

 _"Nii-san does dad hate me?" Yuki inquired, her innocent eyes stained by darkness looking at me expectantly._

 _"No, father is just tired" I reassured, my hand on top of her smaller ones._

 _"Really? How about mom?" She asked, tears glazing over her eyes._

 _"Of course and mom loves you too, a lot"_

 _Yukina stared at me for a moment, her hazy eyes observing me before she lifted her skinny fingers up to my face. "Why are you crying nii-san?"_

 _I shook my head not even noticing the tears that stained my cheeks. "Sorry, I was just remembering something."_

 _"Nii-san when do you think mom and dad will come see me?" She asked again, the question she asked me every time I came._

 _"I don't know" I would always answer, after all how was I supposed to tell her that our mother was already no more and our father refuses to see her because he is reminded of our mother?_

 _"I wish they'd come see me soon" she replied with a tired smile gracing her face, the same response that broke a little piece of my heart each time I heard it._

 _"Yeah, I'm sure they will"_


	27. Chapter 27

Midorima P.O.V

I could see nothing but darkness, my chest clenched painfully as I recalled yuki's letter. Every time I remember her I go back to a time when I was able to believe in a bright future but now all I saw was pitch black.

I tried to think back, back to the time when I still didn't know about horoscopes. Come to think of it, the reason I began believing in luck was because my phone had an open tab for Oha-Asa and that's where I found the rock hard frog statue that saved my life was actually my lucky item from the day of the accident.

Other than that I don't remember much, I can't even remember why it was open to that page or where I got the lucky item but I thought it was fate.

"Shin-chan... Where are you going?" Takao hesitated, his eyes filled with concern.

I glanced at him before looking back ahead "I don't know, I just want to be alone for a while." I replied before continuing my walk.

The raven haired man stopped following me which I was thankful that he had enough sense to give me some space and with no clear destination in mind I ended up here.

The place 'we' had our first kiss.

I can still remember the softness and warmth that pressed against me allowing me to experience true euphoria, the way my whole body reacted with just a simple touch. I loved it but I couldn't understand...

I sat on the old swings, the creaking sounds it made reminding me just how alone I was right now. A small breeze blew past me and I shivered slightly from the cold, if yuki was here she'd probably giggle sweetly before grasping my hand gently. I would then become flustered asking her why and she would answer with a cute smile adorning her soft lips.

'I'm just doing what couples do, besides its warmer this way'

My thoughts were disrupted by the familiar sound of a ball bouncing on concrete. A slight pain ran through my mind causing me to reach for my head while waiting for it to subside into a dull throb.

I looked for the source of the sound and found an abandoned basketball court hidden in the greenery. My eyes followed the sound only to widen at the sight that greeted me.

A woman with luscious red hair stood in the middle of the court, her flawless form reminding me of yukina the first time we played basketball against each other. The same piercing red eyes that could make my heart leap out of my chest and commanding aura that made me feel suffocated every time I was near her making a pleasant shiver run up my spine.

"Y-yukina" her name rolled off my tongue, my whole body frozen stiff.

The girl turned to face me with a bewildered expression, those ruby red eyes of hers making me feel something again.

"Pardon?" She spoke, her angelic voice making me hear angels singing in the background.

The whole world seemed to come to a standstill, the wind brushing past us making her hair sway from side to side. The scene was almost like the ones you'd see in a cliche romance where the setting sunset in the background provided that perfect somebody with a blinding light making them seem even more out of reach.

"Excuse me... Is something wrong?" The stunning woman questioned, a fine brow raised at me with wonder and that's when I knew she wasn't yukina because yukina would've known me.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew nanodayo." I apologized

Her eyes widened a little before a small smile graced her perfectly shaped lips. "Is that so nanodayo?" She giggled "that's so cute" I couldn't help but blush at her statement, I didn't know whether or not to take it as a compliment but I knew she didn't mean it in a bad way.

"I-it's not cute at all nanodayo" I stuttered

"Oh, your tsundere too" she teased, the way she looked into my eyes making me believe she could see through my very soul. It was almost as if she could tell everything I was feeling, know everything I've gone through, and still see the future through it all.

"Oh I know" she grinned "what's your astrology sign?"

"... Cancer" I hesitated, the scene before me making me feel strangely nostalgic.

"Cancer huh? Today's your lucky day my dear" she smiled reassuringly before grabbing a pink flower from one of the bushes by the side of the court "today's lucky item is a pink camellia" she placed it gently in the palms of my hand with a knowing smile that made a shock of pain run through my mind.

The nostalgia I was feeling was cut short by the sudden pain that rattled my brain.

What was this?

My eyes widened and tears streamed down my cheeks as images of my childhood flashed in my mind. The stinging pain turned into a light throb compared to the searing pain that crushed my chest as I fell onto my knees.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up, my blurry vision seeing her outstretched hand and before I could stop myself I had already pulled her down onto my level. I buried my face into the crook of her neck, her soft hair tickling my cheek as I stained her shirt with salty tears.

"Um.. Are you-"

"Sorry, will you just stay like this for a while... Just for a little while longer... Please" I practically pleaded, my voice cracking here and there as all our memories together poured into my mind.

I could feel the warmth fill me up as she awkwardly caressed my back, her intoxicatingly sweet scent driving me close to insanity and for the first time in seven years I allowed myself to wallow in pain. She soothed me gently with her presence, the way she held me making me hold onto her tighter to make sure that she wouldn't just disappear.

"Shintarou? What are you doing?" A voice questioned from behind me, a familiar red head coming into view just a little while later.

"Oh seijuro"

"You know each other?" I asked while quickly wiping away my pitiful tears.

"Well she is my wife" Akashi chuckled as he made his way towards us.

"Seijuro you know him?"

"Yeah, an old friend from middle school."

"Really? You always do have the most interesting friends, it's nice to meet you Shintarou you can call me _yukina"_

 _I knew it was too good to be true, because to me who believed in luck you are... Unlucky._


	28. Epilogue

Yukina P.O.V

Have you ever wondered what it felt like to long for something so much yet still not be able to have it? To have that something close enough to be in arms reach yet still never be able to touch it?

I do, I feel it every single day of my life.

On the day I was supposed to go to the states to get surgery, my lungs gave out and I was rushed to the hospital. I was in critical condition and when I woke up the one beside me was no one other than my dear husband; Akashi Seijuro.

 _"Yukina" he smiled kindly at me, the same one he showed when his mother found me beaten and bruised escaping my kidnappers and brought me to their mansion._

 _"Sei... What happened?" I asked_

 _"You collapsed at the airport and your lucky to, the airplane you were supposed to be taking had technical difficulties before disappearing from the radars. It's all over the news."_

 _"..." I was stunned, I guess this was what they would call a blessing in disguise._

 _"Yukina there's something I have to tell you" seijuro started seriously, his red eyes staring into mine intently._

 _"What is it? Your scaring me a little Sei" I answered softly, my throat scratchy from the lack of use._

 _"Seven years have passed and just like we planned, your family believes you died but instead of during surgery I made it so that it was at the plane crash."_

 _Seven years... I chuckled a little at the thought, has it really been seven years?_

 _"I feel like we talked just the other day..." I trailed recalling my meeting with him after telling my father I would do just one thing for him._

 _Sei shook his head "surgery went well but you were stuck in a coma for all these years"_

 _I lifted my hand as much as I could and he held it in place with his before bringing his face closer to the warmth._

 _"Thanks for helping me in all this sei"_

 _"... I'm not helping you for free remember? This all comes at a price." He whispers_

 _I smiled a bit melancholy at him "I know and I intend to keep my end of the deal."_

 _The red haired emperor got up before brushing some of my bangs off my face. "Get some rest, I'll get the doctors to come check on you."_

After that I went through months of therapy with sei by my side, guiding and standing beside me through the times I had nothing.

I couldn't use my old name anymore so sei gave me a new one. I was no longer Yukina Tachibana, he made me Akashi Yukina; his wife.

"Yukina why do you always come to this park?" Sei questioned, his eyes meeting mine as we waited for the swooshing sound of the ball he just shot.

"Bec-" the sound of his phone rang

I noticed the way his face scrunched up and I giggled. "Go pick it up, I'll wait here"

"Sorry, I'll be back. It's from the anthropologist we hired" he kissed me on the forehead before taking off.

I smiled a little to myself before picking up the basketball he just shot and bouncing it on the ground. "I hope you get your closure now, nii-san"

I shot the ball the way sei did, my hair swaying with the wind as the scent of anesthetics and cleanliness wafted into my nose. A familiar voice calling my name resounding in my ears. It was probably just me but I had to be sure.

I turned around and the whole world seemed to slow down as I met his emerald green orbs.

I caught myself from doing anything stupid and did the only thing I could do; act innocent "pardon?"

We stood there for a moment longer, time seemingly stopping as I felt my heart leap out of my throat over and over again.

He's grown taller, a bit skinnier, and a tad bit paler but he still had those same stunning emerald eyes I couldn't look away from.

"Excuse me... Is something wrong?" I snapped out of my trance, a bit hesitant in lying to him.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew nanodayo." He apologized

My eyes widened a little before a small smile graced my lips. "Is that so nanodayo?" I giggled "that's so cute" I couldn't believe he still says nanodayo after all these years but it definitely made me feel nostalgic.

"I-it's not cute at all nanodayo" he stuttered

"Oh, your tsundere too" I teased, he hasn't changed at all...

"Oh I know" I grinned, remembering the first time we met "what's your astrology sign?"

"... Cancer" he hesitated, the scene before me making me feel a wave of nostalgia.

"Cancer huh? Today's your lucky day my dear" I smiled reassuringly before grabbing a pink flower from one of the bushes by the side of the court "today's lucky item is a pink camellia" I stated before placing it gently in the palms of his hand with a knowing smile.

Shintarou's eyes widened and tears streamed down his cheeks before falling to the ground. I panicked a bit, did he find out?

"Are you okay?" I offered him a helping hand.

He looked up at me with a hazy look in his eyes and before I could even react I was pulled down towards shintarou, his face buried in the crook of my neck, his soft hair tickling my cheek as I felt drops of water staining my shirt.

"Um.. Are you-"

"Sorry, will you just stay like this for a while... Just for a little while longer... Please" his voice cracked, the pleading tone in his voice making me feel a guilty stab pierce my chest.

I bit my lip, an internal conflict within myself as I debated over whether or not to embrace him tightly. My mind won over but my body wouldn't listen as I awkwardly caressed his back in a clumsy manner.

"Shintarou? What are you doing?" A familiar voice questioned

"Oh seijuro" I called out hoping the red head didn't notice the look in my eyes.

"You know each other?" Shintarou asked while quickly wiping his tear stained cheeks.

"Well she is my wife" Sei chuckled as he made his way towards us.

"Seijuro you know him?"

"Yeah, an old friend from middle school."

"Really? You always do have the most interesting friends, it's nice to meet you Shintarou you can call me _yukina"_ I introduced with a faltering smile he didn't seem to notice.

Did you know shintarou?

In the language of flowers, the pink camellia symbolizes heartfelt longing.


End file.
